This Is New
by Rise above all the rest
Summary: When a vampire moves to the town of Beacon Hills hoping to find someone to help get over his last love, something unexpected happens but what would you expect from a town filled with werewolves, hunters and now vampires. Eventually going to become M, Slash, Jackson/OMC
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first story that I'm really gonna try with so please don't judge to harsh,

Its a M/M story so if you don't like then don't read it.

Jackson/OMC

Summary: When a vampire moves to the town of Beacon Hills hoping to find someone to help get over his last love, something unexpected happens but what would you expect from a town filled with werewolves, hunters and now vampires

* * *

So this is it, my move to Beacon Hills.

"You okay Alex? We don't have to do this you know" Rebekah soothed. Rebekah was one of my oldest friends. I had meet her back in the early 1200's and we really bonded over the past 800 years. She didn't have many friends, after her brother had betrayed her family. It was something we had in common.

"Yea, I just wanna forget this town and all the misfourtune it has brought me" I replied with a fake smile on my face. I was sad but happy at the same time. I found, well i thought i had found, my true love who was only using me because he wanted to be turned. And then there was the fire that killed most of my family. Although the police couldn't findwho started the fire, Rebekah and I both knew. The Argents. They did it because we we're one of the supernatural creatures in their bestairy. A Vampire. I just wanted to forget all of it. My failed love, the fire, being a Vampire. I just wanted a normal life.

Rebekah and I climbed into the Audi, with the moving van in tow, and set of towards Beacon Hills, CA. As we were driving i stared out the window at the sign saying "Welcome to Atlanta. You'll find happiness here!"

"Yea right" I mummbled to myself but Rebekah still heard it.

"Well this is why we'll start a fresh, be normal for once, aye?" Rebekah said with a smile.

"I hope your right" I said sadly with a tears welling up.

"It'll be alright" she cooed and grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

I closed my eyes as we drove towards California, I was picturing it in my head the golden glow of the evening sky with the warm rays of sun shining down upon us.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here" Rebekah said as she shaked me awake.

I got out of the Audi, stretched and looked up at the quaint two story house that is now what we have to call 'Home'.

"It sort of reminds me of the house we have in Spain, you know that little sea-side cottage we have near Barcelona" I noted and looked towards Rebekah.

"It does to" she said with a smile "At least that house has a lot of great memories with it and that's what we'll just have to do here isn't it?"

"Yup!" I said with enthusiasm. I was beginning to perk up. "Hey umm, do you need my help here, i wanted to check out the school we're going to?"

"I'll be fine, there's not that much to move and I am stronger that you remember, I have 200 years of experience on you" Rebekah replied with a wink.

"Hahaha, true and thanks see you this afternoon once I've got all the paperwork done for school" I smiled.

School, I thought. Haven't been to one in ages lets hope its better about the whole gay thing now that its not the 1950's and people aren't so up tight about it.

I got into my Audi and drove off towards school. I finally found my way there after getting lost at the center of town, I had to ask the Sheriff for directions which was embarressing. As I climbing up the stairs to the entrance I semlt something, something really strong.

"Wet dog" I said with a monotone. I looked around and saw where the smell was coming from, it was coming from one of the two boys getting out of a jeep. I couldn't figure out which one but I knew i would eventually. I quickly sent a text to Rebekah saying "_Great. We have wolves do deal with now -_-. We're NOT going to kill them okay, I know you don't like them but to bad. Remember we're being normal". _

I was heading to the front office as i got a reply from Rebekah saying "_Fine but if they turn on us I'll gut them alive" _I just laughed at that. Rebekah really did have two personallities, her bubbly one which everyone loved and her angry side where even if you look at her the wrong way she'll throw you across the room. I was the only person who never managed to get on her bad side, luckily.

"Hello there, I'm here to pick up two timetables for me and my 'sister'" I asked the office lady awkwardly.

"Hello, I'm Mrs Argent, and names?" The lady behind the desk said with a monotone

"Alex la Vie and Rebekah la Vie" I said roughly. She was an Argent and she couldn't be trusted I thought to myself

She printed out two timetables and handed to me "Sit down there and wait for your guide to come and pick you up" she said as she pointed to the chairs behind me. I sat down and sent Rebekah another text saying _"The Argents are here"_

It wasn't long before I got a reply from Rebekah _"Oh fuck, It'll be okay doll. We'll just not do anything to get on their radar"_

My guide walked in and I noticed that he was one of the guys that got out of the jeep. He didn't smell like wet dog so it must have been his friend although he did smell like annoyance so i figured he was forced into doing this.

"Hey I'm Stiles and I guess I'm your guide for today" The boy said with a peppy attitude. I could tell he was naturally energetic.

"I'm Alex, nice to meet you" I said with a smile. He seemed nice.

"So lets see what you have first" Stiles said as he grabbed my timetable from me "You have... Chemistry with me, cool its just around the corner from here" and with that he started walking down the hall. I quickly raced after him. We turned around the corner and into the first room on the left. Stiles went and sat down and i just stood at the door looking rather confused.

"Hello there. I'm Mr Harris, go the back and take a seat next to Mr Whittmore" said the teacher who looked like he was permanantly grumpy. I was thankful he intervened before or otherwise I wouldn't know where to sit. I walked to the back and sat in the chair beside a rather HOT guy. I started to tell Rebekah about him when Mr Harris started talking to me.

"Mr la Vie its your first day and I'm already catching you on your phone, why?" Mr Harris said with dissapointment so I decided to confuse him and start talking in mine and Rebekahs little language we made up one day when we got bored.

"Yros I tsuj da ot let Rebekah tuoba et to nam txen ot em i naem e si os to woh dluoc uoy ton?" I said with an accent similar to Afrikaans and smirked at the confused look on everyones faces.

"Whatever that means, just focus on the board" Mr Harris said with embarressment.

I started taking notes down when a piece of paper was handed to me from 'Mr Whittmore'. It read: "hey I'm jackson, what he hell did you say to Mr to confuse him so much? XD"

I quickly scribled back: "hey Jackson I'm Alex and oh I just started talking in a language me and my 'sister' made when we got bored one do ahahha. I said "sorry i just had to tell Rebekah about the hot man next to me i mean he is so hot how could you not" hahahah"

"Oh hahah well umm... thanks for that"

"I just made this awkward didn't I? -_- sorry :P"

"hahah no not really I'm just not used to recieveing compliments from people. I'm the one that normally compliments myself oh and Danny but he doesn't count cause I've known him since we we're little so yea :P"

"Oh well thats godd that I didn't make it awkward hahah :P wait HOW do you NOT get compliments a lot :o, I mean , excuse my French, but you're FUCKING hot!"

"Hahaha thanks :D but I don't know why but your right about being hot, have you seen my hair its so perfect! ;)"

"Yes Jackson your hair is perfect XD. You seem really nice. The second nice person I've met today :) lets hope theres many more to meet not like my last school :/"

"Thanks :). Wait who was the first and what happened at your last school?"

"The first was Stiles and at my last school everyone was jerks especially my boyfriend -_- he just used me like most other people have :( But lets not go into detail about that"

"Stiles. urgh hes annoying he always bothers me, so I'm assuming your gay? but I'm not gonna ask about your past if you dont want to tell me"

"Hahahah I can see why would find Stiles always bothering you annoying. Yes I am gay hope you don't have problem with that, and thanks Jackson, I'm not really ready to talk about that yet"

I could see that the bell was about to go so I quickly wrote down the rest on the board and Jackson followed suit. As the bell rang Jackson said to me

"No it doesn't bother me, I quite like it actually and you'll have to teach me your special language one day" then he winked at me and walked off.

The rest of the day wasn't so bad. I had English after Chemistry where I met Danny who was in my Chemistry class and was Jackson's best friend and was also gay. I asked him about Jackson if he was but Dannt said he wasn't which confused me because of what Jackson had said to me in the hall out side Chemisty. Then I had maths where I learnt that the girl filing her nails in the back was Lydia who is the queen bee of the school and dated Jackson. So he's not gay and his ex is a majorly pretty girl who was the queen bee of the school so then why did he wink at me? After maths I had PE. Urgh this class sucks its so boring . But Jackson was there so I could talk to him about what he said to me before but first I had to find out who wolf boy was.

"Hey Jackson!" I yelled in his ear and gave him a massive fright

"Alex! What the fuck bro, not cool" he said with a pissed look on his face while i was on the floor laughing

"Sorry Jackson. I just had to do it" I smiled this has to be the highlight of my day so far "So i gotta question to ask you, who is the tan boy with the dark hair over by Stiles?"

"Thats the co-captian of the lacrosse team, Scott. Why?" Jackson said with a puzzled look on his face

"Cause he was giving me the evils this morning outside school and in chem" I quickly made up an excuse because I didn't want to say 'oh cause he smells like a werewolf and I can smell that cause I'm a vampire'. No that would be to weird for my first day at school.

"Oh want me to go knock him around and grill him for you?" Jackson asked as he clicked his knuckles

"Haha no, thanks though" I said with a grin

"Alright, if you ladies are done getting changed I want to to go to the gym cause we're gonna have a little game of dodgeball" yelled someman who looked like our coach

"Who's that?"I whispered to Jackson

"Thats coach Finstock. He's all bark and no bite so don't be to intimidated by him" Jackson said with a chuckle


	3. Chapter 3

So there we we're in the middle of our dodgeball game. I kept complaining about how this wasn't hard at all so the coach decided to make it all against me. I laughed to myself this is where i can put my vampire senses into action. Ball after ball came hurdling at me I dodged most of them and cought some which i used to wipe out the oppistion. It was down to me and Scott. His eyes started glowing gold which dazed me and the threw the ball at me with such power i went flying into the wall behind me

"Ooof!" I grunted. I felt my ribs crack and I heard them. I looked up to see everyone staring ,and Jackson running over, at me with mouths gapping open as i stood up. I guess they thought they heard bone crack but can't of as I was fine. Thank god for vampiric healing. Scott seemed to noticed this and pulled out his phone sending a text to someone which I'm assuming would be his Alpha.

"Alex, are you okay?" Jackson asked with worry in his voice "I swear I heard bone cracking"

"I'm fine just a little tender thats all" I said with the biggest fake grin on my face cause that hurt like a bitch. Who knew the wolf was so strong but still he cant be as strong as me. I'm an 800 year old vampire that can rip people apart with out trying. I smirked to myself at that thought and Jackson looked confused again.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing don't worry" I said as i stopped smirking "Anyway, is this over yet? Cause I'm hungry"

"Haha good, and yes it is" Jackson laughed and offered me a hand to get up which I accepted

"Thanks" I said as I stumbled around

We headed back to the changing room. I forgot one thing about changing rooms. They're full of hot guys, getting naked. Jackson getting naked.

"Fuck" I mummbled to myself.

"What?" Jackson asked

I looked up and he was naked, my pants suddenly getting tighter.

"I-I ahh n-nothing" I blushed and rushed out the door

I was walking down the hall with a massive grin on my face. I got lost again in the school so I thought I would ask someone how to get but I didn't see anyone i knew so i just started walking towards the smell of food, yuck, cafeteria food. Gross! I finally found my way to the cafe. I considered waiting in line to get some food but it most likely would've tasted disgusting so I canned that idea and started looking for a place to sit down. I looked around to see that it was a very stereotypical school, you've got your jocks, goths, nerds, musicians and asians. I started to feel rather lost again, not knowing where to sit. My head started to spin as my thirst for blood kicked in and it didn't help with the ability to hear so many hearts beating at once. I felt like I was about to collapse when someone grabbed me.

"You okay?" asked a voice from behind me which I didn't know

I turned around to see Scott standing behind me with a worried look on his face.

"Yea I'm fine thanks, just not sure where to sit" I replied with a hint of innocence in my voice

"Oh well you already know Stiles, Danny and Jackson don't you so come sit with us" Scott offered with a goofy smile. It looked rather natural so I'm going to assume that he is a loof most of the time. We walked over to his table and I saw Jackson, who looked a little jealous so I just smiled and sat next to him in the empty seat that was there and began to question him about the look he just gave me

"Why did you just look at me like that with that look of jealousy?" I questioned

"I don't know what your on about Alex" He laughed with a tad bit of rudeness in his voice

"You know how you wanted to learn my language? Well I'm going to teach you it so we can talk privately" I said while sounding pissed off

"Okay..." Jackson said with a confused look on his face

"Well, its English reversed with letters that you don't say removed and some just completely changed. Oh and letters that occur twice you take out one of them if they aren't vowels. So here goes, I wonk taw i was uoy dekul suolaej dna i tnod wonk yhw. Uoy evag em tat kul new i saw ni s'Scott smra si ti esuaceb uoy tnaw tat hitw enoemos ekil em tub tat tnac eb elbisop esuac roy ton yag era uoy? Uoy tnew tuo htiw Lydia dna Danny dias ot em tat uoy tnerew yag os tat tnac eb ti nac ti?" I said clearly with anger in my voice

"Ummmm well I kniht i thgim eb yag encis i detarts gniklat ot uoy sith gninrom esuac uoy ekam em lef os ypa dna uoy era nuf ot klat ot os sey i saw suolaej new i was uoy ni s'Scott smra stat yhw i dias tat i saw ypa tat uoy erew yag tub mi os desufnoc dna i tnod wonk taw ot od." Jackson choked out. He sounded scared like a little boy that had just been threatened with a belt for not doing his chores properly.

"Oh well umm, what do you want to do about that? Here, give me your phone" I said with an apologetic voice. Jackson passed me his phone and I typed in my number and sent myself a text so I knew it was him when he texted me later on. "Now if you need to talk to anyone about this you have me" I said with a smile

"You know how you just asked about what I wanted to do about that? I have an answer: Sik uoy. I ekil uoy dna I tnod yhw i naem evi ylno nwonk uoy rof 4 sruoh dna i ydaerla ekil uoy. Os i tnow ot sik uoy. New nac i od tat?"

"I-I ahhh, ummm after school in private if you want?" I asked hesitantly.

Jackson face lit up "Yay! yours or mine, my parents wont be home so I'll have the house to myself?"

"What are you guys talking about? It sounds like sex" winked the girl next to me "Hi I'm Allsion"

"Hey, nice to meet you I'm Alex and no we weren't talking about sex we were talking about Jackson helping me with Chem but I like to learn with loud music but I don't think Rebekah would like that so yours" I said looking back at Jackson

"Cool" Jackson smiled.

"Who's Rebekah? Is she hot?" Stiles asked. I laughed at Stiles enthusiasm for my sister.

"Haha, she's my sister and judge for yourself" I replied as I pulled out my phone and passed it to Stiles. It was the photo of us two at our place in Spain.

"She's hot!" Stiles exclaimed.

I noticed that Stiles started looking through my photos and stopped on one and looked confused. I automatically knew what photo it was and snatched my phone back out of Stiles hand. It was the photo of me and my last boyfriend, the one I thought I loved, kissing in the sunset on the hills just above mine and Rebekah's house in Atlanta.

"Who's that?" Stiles quizzed me

I just stared at the photo and said "n-no one j-just don't t-talk about it" I choked out with tears welling up. I got up, grabbed my stuff and rushed out the cafde towards the toliets.

"Well done Stiles, you just made Alex cry" Jackson said sounding pissed off.

"Hey well how was I supposed to know that he didn't want to talk about his past" Stiles defended himself

"True. But when does anyone want to talk about their history" Jackson said calmly and walked off to go look for me.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in the stall in the bathroom wiping furiously at my tears.

"I can't believe I'm still crying about him, I swore to myself to move on" I mummbled into my hands and then the door opened up so I quickly shut up not wanting anybody to know that I was here.

"Alex?" It was Jacksons voice

"In here" I said with a pained voice as Jackson opened up the door and pulled me out.

"Sorry, I just thought it might be weird if someone caught two guys in a toilet stall at school" he chuckled "you okay?"

"Not really, I just want to forget about him. He ruined my life" I said with tears falling down my face

Jackson just hugged me and I hugged him back, bawling my eye out into his shoulder. He just cooed me saying it'lll be okay and stroked the back of my head. we stayed like that till the end of lunch bell went.

"We don't share anymore classes today so meet me outside school by the fancy porche if you want a ride to mine so i nac sik uoy" Jackson said with a wink

"Haha thanks but I've got my car, the real expensive looking Audi outside next to your car is mine, so I'll just follow you to yours but first we need to go to mine so I can get changed into some more comfortable clothes" I replied happily now that I've moved on from my depressing moment

"Okay!" Jackson smiled "So I get to see your house and meet your sister?" He asked

"Yup! But becareful with Rebekah, if she doesn't like you she'll make your life hell, haha" I laughed at Jacksons worried face

We both left the bathroom and headed toward our classes. Yay I have Spanish then French now, I thought to myself. As I walked into Spanish class i noticed a few faces i knew, Stiles, Scott and Allison. Well Scott and Allison seem to be in their own little world with Stiles trying to make his way into it. I guess Scott and Allison are a couple then. I walked over to the empty desk behind Stiles, sat down and pulled out my notebook. I wrote down on a page saying to Scott:

"Are you a werewolf? I saw your eyes glow gold in the gym so you can't be the Alpha but I know there is one here plus you smell like wet dog -_-" I tore it out, folded it and passed it to him.

Scott looked a bit confused by it but opened it up and looked a bit shocked by what I had said but scribbled something down and passed it back to me. I figured out that Stiles and Allison knew cause Scott let them read it to. The note said:

"Ye p and a proud one, how did you know?"

"I'm a vampire, I smelt you this morning outside school when you and Stiles were getting out of a jeep"

"Wait WHAT! You're a vampire? How is that possible? I thought it was just us wolves that were supernatural? Should I be worried?"

"I became a vampire the same way you became a wolf only it happened to me back in early 1200's, so I'm about 800 years old :) There are many supernatural things in this wolrd mostly Vampires, Witches, Spirits, Werewolves and a few other creatures. And you should be worried unless you, your Alpha or any one in your pack attack me or Rebekah."

"Okay, so your an 800 year old vampire? And I don't think Derek or anyone in our pack would attack you unless you attacked us? Wait so if your a vampire then do you like sparkle in the sun?"

"Oh god, not twilight again. We are nothing like them except we are a LOT faster and a LOT stronger than a werewolf. Our weakness is witches as we are weak to magic but your immune to it so witches weakness is a wolf but your weakness is a vampire as we over power you. But don't mess with spirits they can't be killed and they are immune to almost everything. My sister and I are working on a way to get rid of them."

"Okay well thanks for the tips now I know not to mess with you :)"

I laughed at Scotts last note, put it away and started to copy notes of the board. As i was doing so Stiles passed me a note saying :

"Sorry for lunch. I didn't mean to make you cry, I just have a habit of openning my mouth and saying the wrong things so don't take to much of what i say to heart"

I smiled at the note and replied:

"Thank you Stiles, it means a lot to know that you care for me :)"

As I was writing down notes from the board it wasn't long before I got a note from Allison. It read:

"Well aren't you mister popular, getting notes from all the boys including my boyfriend :( I saw you and Jackson passing notes in Chemistry this morning, you looked a little awkward at first but you seemed to melt into it and started smiling about it. It was cute and even Jackson was smiling about it, I've never seen him smiling before, I bet if he was gay you two would make a cute couple"

"Thanks Allison, Yes I am mister popular aren't I getting all the notes from the boys and now one girl ;) Don't worry about the notes between me and you boyfriend hes not the guy I'm into so yea. And really you've never seen Jackson smile? I've seen him smile like 10 times today and you think so? Me and Jackson would make a cute couple? Haha cool :D"

I passed the note back to Allison, she read it then put it into her bag as the teacher walked past, so I went back to notes but got bored quickly so I started drawing 'J's all over my notebook. The bell finally went and I headed to French class. French went by quickly but at the end of it I was starting to get nervous because it was becoming closer to the time that Jackson and I were meant to kiss. I headed to my locker and put some of my bags inside and then I headed to my car were Jackson was waiting, sitting on his car bonett.

"You ready?" Jackson asked as he started to get into his car. He didn't seem nervous at all.

"Yup" I replied with more nervousness than Jackson. I don't know why, I've done this a thousand times before so why is this one so special i wondered. I got into my car and we drove of towards my house.


	5. Chapter 5

5 chapters in one day, yay but I think I'm done for the day

* * *

As Jackson and I pulled up I saw Rebekah sitting on the porch with her favourite book and a gin and tonic in hand. She looked up and saw me and smiled.

"Hey Alex, who's this?" Rebekah said with her usual cheeky grin.

"Hey Rebekah" I replied "This is Jackson you know the guy I told you about this morning?"

"Oh yea, you're right he's hot but what are you guys doing here?" Rebekah agreed then questioned.

"I'm getting changed then we're heading over to Jackson's to 'study chemistry'" I said with a wink. Jackson just blushed and looked down at the ground. I ran inside telling Jackson to follow, he looked rather awkward as he walked up the stairs into my new house. I saw Jackson's face as he looked around our lounge at all the art we had collected over the years. There was a lot of it. Rebekah and I had both met Leonardo Da Vinci and Picaso over the years and now we have painting by then which were worth a lot of money.

"Jackson, this way" I said as I pointed towards the stairs and raced up them with Jackson in tow. We got up to my room which Rebekah had set up like last time back in Atlanta. Lucky, that means I didn't have to look for my clothes. I walked over to my closet and picked out a few nice clothes, not to fancy but not to relaxed. I wanted to look good for Jackson. I don't know why though, I had only met him about 6 hours ago so why am I trying so hard to impress him? I thought to myself that it was because he was the first person to really care about me at my new school but I wasn't gonna let what happened back in Atlanta happen again. Not love recklessly.

"What do you think?" I said as I swirled around my room in my new clothes.

"You or the room?" Jackson asked with a little laugh. That little laugh was so god damn cute.

"Both" I quickly responded.

"Well you look great and your room is rather fancy, what with the large head board and your dressers looking like they belong in the 1800's and the colors go really well together. I like it" Jackson smiled. He was right though about my dressers being from the 1800's but my headboard was one I quickly made up to match the rest of my room.

"I'm done so we can go now, but should I leave my car here and you can give me a ride home or should I follow you to yours like you followed me?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous again.

"Leave your car here but I'm not going to give you a ride home, I want you to stay with me, just for the night, I'm not sure how I'm going to feel afterwards so I don't want to be alone" Jackson said sounding just as nervous as I felt.

"Okay" I said quietly but looked up and smiled at Jackson to reassure him that I was okay with it. We left my room and went downstairs so I could explain to her that I was going to crash at Jacksons for the night and I was sorry to leave her alone on the first night of being in Beacon Hills. Rebekah was okay with it cause she just wanted me to be happy and get over 'him'. I thanked her and got into Jackson's porche and we drove of towards town.

"I just wanted to get something for the supermarket first" Jackson said as we parked in the carpark. He must of seen the confused look on my face so thought he better explain. "You coming?"

"Sure, what did you want to get?" I asked curiously.

"Ice cream and a bottle of Cola" Jackson replied with a smile. I just smiled back. We headed into the store and grabbed the bottle of Cola first considering it was right by the door. Then we headed off to the icecream isle.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Jackson asked me.

"Umm" I said as I thought, I haven't had ice cream in a long time so I couldn't remember my favourite "You choose, I'm not picky when it comes to ice cream, it all tastes good"

"Cool, well how about Neopolitan, so we have three different flavors to choose from" Jackson said with his smile that seemed to all ways be there when he talked to me. We brought the ice cream and Cola and headed back to the car. Once we were at the car I asked,

"Does Danny know you've been having these thoughts? He told me you were his best friend and that you guys tell each other everything. So I asked him if you were gay or bi atleast least but he said you weren't and if you were he would know. It really confused me because what you said to me outside Chem this morning wasn't particularly something you would expect from a straight guy" I rushed out in one breathe.

"Well no he doesn't know, I guess we've been drifting apart, and don't forget I've only been having these thoughts since this morning. But yea what I said this morning wasn't particularly something you'd expect from a straight person, I just felt like I had to do it, like something was pulling me towards you" Jackson said as he was looking down at the ground. He looked a little bit like he had done something wrong.

"It's okay, Jackson. Just really confusing thats all" I said in a soothing voice to reassure him that nothing was wrong, Jackson just looked up and smiled. We got into the car and Jackson started driving towards his house. My heart started beating fast as we got closer, I still couln't figure out what it was about Jackson that made me feel like this. Or maybe it was just that fact that I might change someones life. I was excited, content and nervous all at the same time, I wasn't used to dealing with so many emotions at once. One positive thing about being a vampire, you can switch off your emotions.

We pulled up to a flash looking house. I wondered when Jacksons parents would get home.

"Hey, Jackson, when are your parents getting home?" I asked

"I don't know, its not like they're ever here anyway. Things have been different with them lately, I think it has something to do with me asking about my real mom, I'm adopted you see, and I just wanted to know who she was and why she gave me up" Jackson replied with a pained voice as we walked up to the front door.

"Oh, well we can talk about it if you want or not, it's up to you. I'm not going to push the matter" I soothed Jackson and rubbed his arm. His arms were nice I thought to myself. Not now brain, Jackson is feeling pain and I'm meant to be helping him not thinking about his amazing arms. Jackson just nodded and unlocked the door. We walked into the entrence way which was just a white room with three doors going of in different directions. Jackson went to the door at the end of the room and walked down a short hall way into his lounge and oppisite that was the kitchen. I figured he would be putting the ice cream and the Cola away. He looked to me and gave me this look saying follow as he headed up a flight of stairs. I quickly chased after him and almost face planted going up the stairs. Jackson just laughed at me and offered a hand to get up.

"Thanks, so which one is your room?" I asked as we got to the top of the stairs

"This one" Jackson said with a nervous voice as he opened up the first door on our left. This kiss was about to happen and I was so nervous I started shaking. I was acting as if this is new, as if I hadn't done this many times before.


	6. Chapter 6

So I redid this chapter as I accidently included chapter 5 in it my bad :P

* * *

We were lying on Jackson's bed. I was beneath him as he was slowly getting closer. I could hear his heart start to race in anticipation. His lips were so close to mine I could feel his breathe. Jackson brushed his lips up against mine and there were sparks so I sealed the deal, crashing my lips into his. Jackson seemed a bit shocked at first but slowly melted into the kiss. It eventually turned into full on making out and we were like that for about half an hour, taking quick breaks to get a breathe back. Jackson was the one to end the making out session looking as happy as I felt. I wasn't sure why but that was one of the most amazing things I had done in a long time.

"So do you know now if your gay or not?" I asked with a big grin on my face.

"Hmm, not sure I think I need to try again to find out" Jackson smirked. I just laughed and leaned back in meeting him half way. We went back to making out for a while until my stomach grumbled.

"Mmm" I mummbled into the kiss pulling apart "I want to stay like this for hours but my stomach doesn't and I'm a teen, I love food"

"Okay, yea I'm a bit hungry to" Jackson said with a wide smile and stood up, looking happy about what he just did "Want me to start on dinner?"

I just nodded and followed him out of the room and back down the stairs. We got into the kitchen adn Jackson started going through his freezer looking for something. He pulled out a packet of mince and said,

"How does home-made hamburgers sound?" Jackson asked as he licked his lips.

"Yum. Anythiing you need help with?" I offered not wanting to feel like I didn't contribute to dinner.

"You could cut some tomato and carrot while I defrost the mince and make the patties?" Jackson said with a thankful look.

"Sure, what about salad? I mean growing boys like us need some vegetables don't we?" I said with a smile which faded as I relised I had just told a lie. I stopped growing 800 years ago I thought to myself, that reminds me when am I going to tell Jackson that I'm a vampire. I hope Jackson doesn't end up becoming some crazed person that'll do anything to be turned like 'him'. I looked back to Jackson who had a worried look on his face so I just smiled.

"Yea sure but are you okay? You looked a little sad." Jackson said with his worried voice

"I'm fine, just thinking about what to have in our salad" I said as a cover up. I decided I'd keep it from Jackson as long as possible. I started to cut up the tomato and grate the carrot as Jackson started frying the patties. It wasn't long before the burgers were made and and the salad was prepared. We dished up and sat down, as I was taking my second bite of my burger, Jackson asked me what I thought of it.

"Do you like it?" Jackson asked. I could hear the hope in his voice as if he hoped his cooking was good enough for me.

"Mmhmm, It's amazing. That a new thing I learned about you, you're a good cook. Oh that reminds me, you still haven't answered my question from before, do you think you gay, or bi atleast?" I asked as I put my burger pack down on my plate and nibbled at my salad.

"Hmm" Jackson mummbled into his burger as he was taking a bite, then put it back down on his plate and swalloed his food to talk "I'm not to sure, all I know is that I like you Alex, and what should I do aobut that? Do you even like me the way I like you?" Jackson asked with a tone of worry.

"I'm not sure, I think I do, you make me feel just so, so, I can't really explain it but I like it. And as for what you could do about it, you could go out with me" I said with a little half smile forming at the corner of my mouth.

"As in boyfriend and boyfriend?" Jackson said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"No as in red and blue" I said with a matter of fact tone. Jackson face just fell and I laughed "Yes of course as boyfriend and boyfriend stupid"

"Okay!" Jackson beemed. I just had a big stupid grin on my face. Wow Alex, nice going one day in your new town and you already have a boyfriend, aren't you just the catch. This thought made me grin even more. We finished up with our food and decided to do dishes later. We were sitting on the couch thinking of things to do. I wasn't sure how it happened but I ended up ontop of Jackson in another heated make out session. I had my had pressed against his cheat rubbing up and down his body, from his waist all the way up to his neck. Jacksons hands were going up and down my back and he ended up gropping my ass for a while. I could feel my pants becoming tighter and I could feel that Jackson's were too. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"I'm really loving this but I don't want to go to far in one night, it makes me feel slutty, sorry" I said with an apologetic face.

"Yea, I'm not sure with how comfortable I would be going with a guy right now. But making out still fun right?" Jackson asked with his happy face on. I climbed of Jackson and we tidyed ourselves up a bit before turning on some music and dancing around like idiots.

"This is so much fun!" I yelled into Jacksons ear over the music. He just nodded and smiled. A slow song came on.

"Alex, may I have dance?" Jackson asked like a gentleman.

"Why yes Jackson, you may" I said as I put my hand out for him to pull me into by. We sat there and slow danced around for a little. I was leaning on Jackson's chest and into the warmth radiating from his body. Once the music had stopped we stood there for a bit just holding onto each other, living in the moment. It was nice, I was enjoying it. We sat on the couch and started to watch some tv.

"Wanna cuddle?" Jackson asked as he put his arm up far enough for me to lean into. I nodded and lay out across the couch cuddling into Jacksons side. He wrapped his arm around me. His warmth was so relaxing. We watched tv for about an hour or so before I started fall asleep.

"Hey, I'm really tired" I said as I gave out a big yawn.

"Wanna head off to bed?" Jackson asked. I just nodded. He pulled me up and headed towards his room, I held onto him the entire way not wanting to lose his warmth.

"Okay, I know I'm cuddly but you need to let go so I can get changed and you to" Jackson said as he pryed me off of him. I just kicked of my shoes and jeans and said

"Done" I said as I plomped down onto Jackson bed. Jackson just laughed and did the same. He layed down and pulled me back into his warmth. I gladly accepted and cuddled his side. I started to form a big grin on my face as I remembered something, Jackson noticed this.

"What you smiling about?" Jackson chuckled

"This is where we had our first kiss a few hours ago" I said with the same big grin as before. I looked up at Jackson noticing that he had the same look on his face. "well I'm really tired and we have school tomorrow" I said with a groan.

"It is where we had our first kiss isn't it, and yea me too but I don't wanna go to school so boring there" Jackson said as he pouted.

"To bad we have to go if we want to learn anything" I said sounding half asleep

"Mhmm" Jackson agreed and kiss the top of my head. I just hugged him tighter. It wasn't long before Jacksons warmth and cuddleness put me to sleep. It was one of the best night's sleep I'd ever had


	7. Chapter 7

Seven chapters in two days not too bad for me. Please R&R :D

* * *

Jackson would have one of the loudest alarms you've heard of and it goes of at 6am. I groaned not wanting to get up. It was to early, I normally get up at 7:30am and still have enough time to shower, get changed and eat breakfast, so why did Jackson have to get up at 6am. I tried to shake him awake so he could turn it off be he wasn't responding.

"JACKSON!" I yelled in his ear.

"W-what?" Jackson half yelled as he shot up.

"Turn off your alarm" I said with a monotone falling back into bed. Jackson turned of his alarm and got up out of bed. "Where are you going" I asked. feeling cold from the lack of body heat in the bed.

"I'm going down stairs for my morning workout, then for a shower and then breakfast" Jaskson said as he got into some sports gear.

"Whatever, I'm staying here. Wake me up when you're about to have breakfast" I said and tried going back to sleep. Jackson just laughed and walked out of his room and down the stairs. I kept trying but I couldn't fall back to sleep. "Urgh, screw you Jackson for waking me up so early" I mummbled into the pillow covering my face. I got up and left his room. I started looking for Jackson and relised that I didn't know where his work out room was, so I decided to explore his house. I ended up finding his parents room which was just down the hall from his room and a bathroom. They were the only other two rooms up stairs so I thought it would be best to go down stairs and see what was down there. I found my way out to his back yard, which just had fancy chairs and exotic looking plants. I ended up back at the entrance way. I choose the door closest to me which I discovered was attached to the garage so the other one had to be the work out room right? Wrong. It just led into a 'mans cove' looking like place with a bar and pool table. I saw that there was a back room to the bar and decided to check it out considering it sounded like grunts were coiming from it. I walked over to the door and just stood in the door frame watching Jackson in his gym shorts lifting weights. I giggled at the sight and gave Jackson a fright, which caused him to drop the weights on top of himself. i quickly rushed over and helped him lift the weights off him.

"What was that for?" Jackson asked with exasperation. I just laughed.

"I couldn't go back to sleep so I went exploring. I now have mental map of your house in my head" I smiled. My stomach rumbled but it wasn't for food, it was for blood. I forgot I hadn't fed in about a day or two, I'm so going to need a bag of blood from Rebekah

"Fuck" I mummbled to myself feeling the pains of bloodlust. It hurts a lot if you haven't fed in a while. "So whats for breakfast" I recovered, remembering that my stomach just rumbled quite loud. That would need explaining.

"I was thinking bacon and eggs?" Jackson said with a smile as he patted my stomach saying "Your gut. It always wants something doesn't it?"

"Yup! But first you might want a shower, you stink" I said with a little laugh

"Haha okay then I'll make you breakfast" Jackson replied. We walked out to the lounge/kitchen and I sat down and turned on the tv while Jackson went up stairs to shower. It was about 20 minutes before Jackson was done. He came down in his usual look, designer clothes with his perfect hair. He looked stunning.

"You look..." I started but couldn't finish.

"Amazing, hot, sexy?" Jackson said with a smirk "Well I think I'm all three don't you?"

"Uhuh, oh by the way, can you drop me off home before going to school. I need to organise something with Rebekah but don't wait, I don't know how long I might be" I said with a smile hoping Jackson wouldn't be to dissapointed that we couldn't go together to school on our first day of being a couple. But alas I was wrong.

"Okay" Jackson said with a hint of dissapointment "Well your bacon and eggs are done"

"Thank you" I said as I got up but before I sat down to eat I walked over to Jackson and hugged him from behind and kissed his back

"What was that for?" Jackson said with a smile and turned around. His dissapointment seemed to have dissapeared.

"I was just saying thank you for all that you've done for me, you cooked dinner for me, and breakfast. You let me use you as a pillow all night and you gave the most amazingist kiss last night. It sent sparks through my body" I said with a thankful voice. Jackson just beemed with the biggest smile.

"Well heres another one" Jackson said as he leant down and place another sweet kiss on my lips. It didn't last as long but still felt as amzing.

"Go eat your breakfast before it gets cold" Jackson smiled and pointed me towards my food. I nodded and sat down, digging to the bacon. Food was amazing but nothing be human blood, which was what I was craving so badly right now. Jackson had his breakfast and grabbed his bag. I followed suit and we both headed for the front door. Jackson locked up and I walked over to his car and got in. Jackson just stared at his house for a bit with a lonely look on his face. I figured he must have missed having family around. His house seemed empty a lot, like he was the only one ever there. I decided I wouldn't ask about it until he wanted to talk about it. Jackson got in the car and we headed off for my house. It only took about 10 minutes to get from Jacksons house to mine. Once we got there, I kissed Jackson thank you and hopped out the car and watched him drive off. I turned around to find Rebekah right behind me. I jumped.

"Shit, Bekah, Don't scare me like that, So how was your first night in Beacon Hills?" I asked as I recovered from my fright.

"It was good, but quiet. I missed you" Rebekah said with a pout "Don't leave me alone so often but how was your first night here. Anything happen?" She asked with a smirk and a wink.

"No but we got close, I stopped him before we started anything to serious, we mostly just made out and talked." I said with a calm voice as we walked inside. "Did you get the blood bags?"

"Yup they're down stairs in the freezer" Rebekah replied. I quickly raced down with my vampire speed and grabbed two bags.

"Want one?" I stuck my hand out offering it to Rebekah, while sucking on the straw of mine. It didn't take long to finish but it was enough to subside the cravings.

"Thanks" She said and took the bag from my hand. "So why didn't you guys go far?"

"I didn't want to rush into it and Jackson wasn't sure about how much he wanted to do with a guy on his first time. Haha I made someone gay" I said and smiled to myself.

"Oh yea, so do you have my timetable for school?" Rebekah asked as she stuck her hand out

"Here" I said as I took a peice of paper from my back pocket of my jeans "I'm gonna go shower and get changed, I'll be done quick and then we can go to school okay?"

"Sure" Rebekah said with her smile that she always had.

It took me about 20 minutes to get completely ready and into the car then it took about 5 minutes to get to school. It should of taking about 15 but we sped a little. We had just made it to school when the bell went

"Phew" Rebekah said as she got out of the car "Not too late for my first day at school. I feel like a giddy 5 year old starting her first day at school"

I just laughed at Rebekah's comment and raced inside to Chemisty with Jackson. I started smiling at the thought. Rebekah has Chemistry with me aswell so this class I knew would be fun. As we walked in the guys mouths dropped at Rebekah. She was wearing a tight blue dress with black heels and a leather jacket. I think her aviators added to the affect of her looks.

"Ah, good both la Vie children are here today" Mr Harris said and pointed to Stiles "Miss la Vie, please take your seat next to Stiles, and Mr la Vie you know where your seat it so take it."

Rebekah sat down next Stiles and smiled her million dollar smile towards him as I walked to the back and sat down next to Jackson. He grabbed my hand underneath the table and I smiled at him. I looked over to Allison who saw me and Jackson holding hands. She looked a little shocked but smiled and waved none the less, I waved back then looked over at Rebekah. She looked like a queen with Stiles staring at her as if she was a god. That wasn't far from the truth in the vampire world, after all she was one of the first vampires. Rebekah didn't seem to bothered by Stiles staring at her, I think she was liking the attention she was getting.

"Attention whore" I said quietly enough that only Rebekah could hear it, she just smiled.

"You're just jealous but you've got your boy so I'm gonna get my own" she said just as quietly. I guess she also noticed that Jackson and I were holding hands. I pulled out my note book and started taking notes, still holding Jacksons hand. I really didn't want to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

My 8th chapter yay. Sorry if it seems a bit rambly at the end i've gone 24hrs without sleep so yea im really tired

* * *

My classes of the day breezed by. In English, Danny and I talked again, mostly about food, sports and Jackson. I wanted to dig some dirt up on him. Then came maths. I had it with Rebekah but couldn't be bothered to anything so I decided to fill her in on everyone. I told her about Daynny, Jackson's best gay friend, Lydia, Jackson's ex and queen bee of the school, the werewolf, Scott and his girlfriend, Allison, who was a nice person and then Stiles, the goofy kid who seems like he has a massive crush on Rebekah.

"I liked Stiles he was funny" Rebekah said with a smile. I had a feeling that she might of liked Stiles back. I just laughed. It was something this town was making me do a lot, laugh. It was nice, I hadn't laughed this much in a long time.

"What's Lydia's problem? She looked like shes about to have a nervous breakdown." Rebekah stated.

"I don't know I'll ask Scott about her in PE, which is what I have now" I said as I looked up at the clock and walked out the door.

"Hey Alex, where should I meet you for lunch?" Rebekah asked

"The cafeteria, I'll save you a seat with us. I sit with Jackson and all them, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Danny and Stiles" I replied. I smiled at the smile that formed on Rebekah's lips when I mentioned Stiles name.

"Okay" She smiled and walked down the hall. I headed towards the gym remembering that I had to question Scott about Lydia when I got there.

I went into the locker room and quickly got changed. I was taking off my shirt when someone grabbed me. I got a fright and switched into vampire mode where i grabbed the persons arm and slammed them into the lockers.

"Woah, easy up Alex, it's just me" said a voice that automaticaly recognised. It was Jackson. I took off my shirt and put my PE top on. "Next time I don't think I'm gonna scare you" He said with a laugh.

"I acted the way I did because I didn't want what happened to me a few years back to happen again. I took martial arts classes to protect myself." I said in a monotone walking towards the gym. Jackson grabbed my arm and pulled me back

"Wait what happened? Why do you need to protect yourself?" Jackson asked with a worried voice.

"I was grabbed the same way you grabbed me and dragged down an alley, where I was raped and beaten. But one good thing came out of it. I met Rebekah." I said with a voice that sounded like I was about to break down. Jackson just hugged me and I let a few tears loose. It didn't actually happen a few years back, it happened 800 years ago, when I was a human. I was in such a bad state that I was close to death. Rebekah had found me and turned me to save my life. I will always be thankful for that. After I recovered, Jackson and I headed into the gym and I walked over to Scott to ask about Lydia.

"Hey Scott, whats with Lydia looking like shes about to have a nervous break down?" I questioned Scott.

"Hey Alex, Umm well, she was bitten by the previous Alpha but didn't turn but then she didn't die either. Its like she was immune to the bite, but ever since she has been having these really weird dreams where she sees the last Alpha and starts screaming, it happens in class some times but we usually manage to see one coming and drag her off to an empty room. Why?" Scott explained then asked.

"Oh, Rebekah and I were talking about it in Maths. Rebekah was wondering why she looked like that, I was a bit curious to." I said and lloked over towards Jackson. I could see that he looked jealous that I was talking to Scott and not him. I figured that Jackson was a tad possessive.

PE went on with out a hitch not like last lesson, but I still wasn't comfortable in the changing room especially since Jackson was going to be naked. I changed and quickly left then headed to the cafeteria where Rebekah was already waiting. I went up to her anf gave her a big hug.

"Why?" She questioned but glady accepted the hug

"I don't know just felt like it, today has been good" I said with a big smile and went on to tell Rebekah about what I found out about Lydia "Oh by the way I found out about Lydia, she was bit by an Alpha but didn't turn or die but now shes seeing visions of him and starts screaming. So yea thats why she looks like shes going to freak out"

"Right" Rebekah said sounding confused. I was a bit too. It didn't really make sense, in the 800 years I had been alive, I had never come across some one who was immune to the werewolf bit that wasn't a vampire. It wasn't long before Jackson showed up and walked us over to our seat.

"Hey Rebekah" Jackson greeted "You joining us today?"

"Yup" Rebekah smiled. It seemed like she liked him, which was good for me.

"Hope you don't mind" She said in her normal peppy attitude

"Not at all" Jackson said with his now infamous smile.

We sat down at the table. Jackson at the head of the table, me next to him. Rebekah oppisite me with Stiles right next to her. Allison and Scott seemed to be in their own little world next to me and Danny and Lydia were at the end of the table talking about clothes or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention to it. I looked over at Rebekah and Stiles, who seemed to be quite enjoying each others company. I leaned over to Jackson.

"I wonder how long it'll be before they go out?" I said with a smile.

Jackson just laughed, "Not long most likely, they seem quite similar don't they". I just nodded and grabbed his hand. Jackson smiled at me. This hand holding thing was really growing on me. It's not that I didn't like it before it's just that doing it with Jackson just made it so much better. I was staring at Jackson and smiling.

"What?" Jackson asked and began to panic "Do I have something on my face?"

I just laughed and shook my head. I just sat there and stared at Jackson till the end of lunch. In Spanish I started talking to Stiles

"So what do you think of Rebekah? Do you like here?" I asked. I wanted to find out if he like liked her or if he just liked her.

"She pretty awesome, but she wouldn't open up to me. I told her my life story, and she didn't want to share hers. I really thought we were connecting" Stiles said with dissapointment in his voice.

"Just wait Stiles, she'll come round eventually. Shes had a rough past like me and she doesn't like to talk about it. Its why shes so peppy, shes hiding her real emotions." I explained. I didn't want Stiles to take Rebekah the wrong way. I thought he would be good for her, get her to open up.

"Okay" Stiles muttered sounding as if he wasn't sure about it. I just decided to leave the matter and focus back on my work. It wasn't long till French came round. I had it with Rebekah. I guess it was her turn to be questioned.

"Hey Rebekah, what do you think of Stiles? Do you like him?" I asked. I wanted to find out how she felt about Stiles.

"He's nice. He told me his entire life story" she said quietly

"I know he told me. He seemed about the fact that you didn't tell him yours but I explained it to him. That you don't like to talk about it" I said in a reassuring voice hoping that Rebekah wouldn't get mad at me.

"Thanks" It was all she said. Rebekah was quiet the rest of the lesson. She had this look on her face as if she was thinking. I knew about what. Stiles. My phone vibrated signaling that I got a message. I checked it when the teacher wasn't looking. It was from a number I didn't know.

It said "_Hey Alex, its Scott. I got your number from Jackson hope you don't mind. Anyway Derek wants to meet, he said something about The Argents. Do they mean something to you?"_

I quickly saved Scotts number and replied to his text. "_Hey Scott, nah it dont bother me, so when does Derek want to meet? Yes they do. They killed my parents."_

It took a few minutes for Scott to reply "_Do you know where the burnt down building is in the forest? Yea meet Derek there after school"_

Damn I thought. I wouldn't get to hang out with Jackson, oh well, I'm sure he wont mind. I showed Rebekah the text and she just nodded. So I guess I'm going to a burnt down building. Oh how fun.


	9. Chapter 9

This is my nineth chapter, I hope you like it, please R&R :D

* * *

Rebekah and I were walking up the stairs and I was about to knock on the door when it opened. There was a tall dark haired man with stuble. His clothes were just as dark as his personality.

"I'm Derek" said the man in front of us with a deep voice. He signaled for us to enter. "Come"

Rebekah and I eyed him suspiciously but came in none the less.

"Im Alex" I said pointing to myself and then pointed to Rebekah "And this is Rebekah". Derek just nodded and lead us down a flight of stairs into a basement/living area.

"So the Argents" Derek began as he sat down "What did you guys have in mind for them" He asked.

"We planned on leaving them alone unless they threatened us" Rebekah said with her bitchy monotone like voice

"Right well, The full moon is in 3 weeks and Its always the time that the Argents come after Scott and I. I wanted to make a deal" Derek proposed his idea "On the full moon you guy protect us from the Argents and in exchange I promise peace, and if the time comes we'll be there for you if you need us"

I looked over to Rebekah. I already knew I could trust Scott, I scared him enough with the talk about werewolf weaknesses. But I could see that Rebekah needed time to consider Derek proposition.

"We'll get back to on that Derek" I said cutting in before Rebekah could say something. He just nodded and we left. In the car on the way home Rebekah asked

"What do you think we should do?"

"I think we can trust Scott. I told him that we could easily rip him apart so I don't think he wants to mess with us and Derek seems nice, in a dark sort of way" I smilied at the last part.

"So yea I guess we could do it. The Argents caught us by suprise last time. It's not gonna happen again, we'll be ready for them on the full moon" I said with confidence. I think Rebekah agreed, she just nodded and stared out the car window.

The next three weeks past rather quickly. I spent a few nights at Jacksons and he even spent a night at mine braving what Rebekah might throw at him, verbally not physically though. We mostly just made out and ate. It was fun, I liked being with him and I always found it realxing. School was simiple. I have had 800 years to learn all of this, I only really went to school to feel like a normal teenager. Rebekah and Stiles grew closer and are now in a semi-relationship. Rebekah promised to open up but she would do it slowly, Stiles was getting her to open up more than I did. I didn't get jealous though, well maybe a little after all she has been my best friend for 800 years, but I was happy for her. She found some one to make her feel good about herself. The Argents hadn't made a big deal about themselves but I knew they were planning something. The looks from Mrs Argent as the full moon got closer. And Allison became more worried for Scott. It was cute. She was a hunter but loves what she hunts. A little confusing? Yes but it was cute. As the full moon aproached, Rebekah and I prepared ourselves for what we might run into. We stocked up on remedies that cured the effects of the herbs that burnt us, we practised running through the woods to get a feel of the land and filled ourselves up with blood so we were strong enough for the fight that may or may not occur. Either way we were ready.

It was now the night of the full moon. We headed around the Hale house, where Derek and Scott were getting ready to lose control of themselves. I saw Scott trying to coo Allison, saying that he would be alright and she had nothing to worry about. Rebekah was talking to Stiles, who was here for some reason, most likely either moral support for Scott or moral support for Rebekah. I walked over to Allison.

"Allison, do you have any idea what your father and grandfather have planned for tonight?" I asked sounding a bit desperate.

"All I heard was that the wolves have to stop to get a drink whilst in their rage, so I think they're going to camp out there and wait for Derek and Scott to show up" Allison said like she would do anything to help. I guess her love for Scott is so great, she would betray family for him.

It was a few hours before the moon hit its apex so I told Rebekah what Allison had told me and we headed for the lake.

"Do you really think the Argents are planning an attack on the full moon, its not the smartest idea is it?" Rebekah asked sounding a little confused.

"Mmhmm, I wouldn't put it past them, other members of their family aren't so smart so what would make them any different" I laughed. It was true though. An Argent attacked me down an alley back in Atlanta. I just threw him up against the wall, ripped out his throat and drained him of his blood.

We were waiting around the lake for about an hour before he heard anyone show up. We figured it was an Argent, so Rebekah and I ran towards the sound at vampire speed. It was just Stiles. I picked him up and pinned him to a tree

"Stiles! What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled as I asked at the same time

"I just wanted to see-" Stiles started but I cut him off

"Shush, someones coming" We ran behind the biggest tree we could find. I looked around the corner from it. It was definately an Argent, and by the looks of it, it was Allison's father. He pulled out a rifle and loaded in a special kind of bullets. Aconite bullets.

"Rebekah, hes loading the gun with aconite. We have to stop him now before he shoots either Derek or Scott!" I breathed out loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough so Allisons father could hear us.

"Stiles wait here" Rebekah said with a stern face and pushed him against the tree. Stiles just nodded looking a little worried. I looked up at the moon, it wouldn't be long before Scott or Derek got here. Rebekah and I walked out from behind the tree and I cleared my throat. Allison's father jumped a little and Rebekah laughed.

"Pathetic, isn't he. Hes afraid of what he might see but he has a rifle loaded with aconite bullets" Rebekah said with her bitchy voice.

"Yes, he is. Planning on hunting some werewolves, Chris?" I laughed. He was shaking.

"How do you know my name?" Chris said with a worried voice

"Its on your jacket, are you blind?" Rebekah laughed "Well if your planning on killing the wolves, we'll just have to stop you. We need them alive"

Chris aimed the gun at Rebekahs head and pulled the trigger. It got her dead smack right between the eyes. Rebekah laughed and pulled the bullet out, wiping the blood of the freshly healed wound.

"Its gonna take a lot more than that to take out an a thousand year old vampire" Rebekah smirked. I switched into vampire mode and rushed towards Chris, ripping the rifle out of his shaking hands and smacked him unconcious with it.

"Well that was easy" Rebekah smiled

"Rebekah behind you!" I yelled as an old guy with sword came at her. Rebekah turned around and the old man plunged his sword into her chest. Rebekah smiled an evil as her eyes turn red. She pulled the sword from her chest and tossed it to the ground then grabbed the man and threw him 20 feet into the air. He landed with a loud thud. Rebekah back handed him unconcious and laughed.

"That seems like the end of the Argents" Rebekah grinned. We went back to behind the tree to find Stiles looking shit scared of us. Rebekah just laughed and hugged him. Stiles still looked shocked. It wasn't long before one of the wolve showed up to have his drink. Rebekah and I smiled. We had completed our job and at the time the two Argent men reawaken it'll be some time midday tomorrow. Rebekah took Stiles and we ran back to our house at vampire speed. We were walking down the drive way when I noticed Jacksons car was there. He was sitting on the porch. Rebekah took Stiles inside and smiled at Jackson on her way in.

"H-hey what you doing here?" I asked nerously hoping that Jackson hadn't seen what I did in the woods.

"I got lonely and though I'd come visit but you weren't here so I waited. Hope you don't mind" Jackson said in his cute voice. I relaxed at the fact he didn't say anything about what happened in the forest. He didn't see anything. I just smilied, hugged him and dragged him inside up to my room so we could have a little make out session before bed. I was tired from today and Jackson was the perfect pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Heres my tenth chapter hope you like it. Im probably going to try an update about twice a week as school is starting up again for me. Please R&R

* * *

Saturday. It was a day meant for sleeping in, but I couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock, 5AM. How great. I detangled myself from Jackson who was snoring softly. He latched onto my pillow as if he missed me. It was so cute, I just had to take a photo. I whipped out my phone and quickly snapped a pic of Jackson. I smiled at him and headed downstairs to find that I wasn't the only one awake. Rebekah was sitting on the couch in the lounge with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey, you can't sleep either?" Rebekah asked. I nodded and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked and looked to her.

"Not sure" She replied "I guess my mind is just thinking too much"

"That makes a change" I winked at her. Rebekah just gave me a 'What did you just say look' and slapped my arm playfully

"Thanks" She said in a monotone.

"Hey I was thinking, we didn't really have a house warming so, do you wanna throw a party. Just invite our group from school and Derek if he wanted to come" I asked. And then smiled "Plus I could really go for a party. It'd be fun, and normal."

"Yes. Thats a good idea, everyone can crash here. Its big enough. And that means we can get piss drunk and have a good ol' laugh" Rebekah said, grinning at the idea.

"Awesome, I'll go get some drinks later on. After I've called everyone to make sure that they're coming, caue I'll find out what they want to drink then" I said excitedly. I was way to hyper for 5AM. "I'm going to try and get some more sleep before Jackson wants to get up". Rebekah agreed and she headed off to her room while I went back up to Jackson. As I walked into the room Jackson seem to awake and looked up at me.

"What time is it?" He mummbled in his sexy sleepy voice.

"Its 5 in the morning go back to sleep" I said as I climbed back into bed. Jackson just mummbled something and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled back into his side. Jacksons warmth and steady heartbeat put me out like a light.

It was about 1 in the afternoon before I got up. The bed felt colder that normal and I realised that Jackson wasn't there. I got up out of bed and headed down stairs looking for Jackson to find him at the table with Stiles eating what looked like to be Rebekah's famous french toast. She made it with some special ingrediant that made it so amazing, and every bite felt like your first. My jaw just dropped.

"You didn't" I said with and exasperated voice then ran over to her. "You never make this!"

"I know. Something in me wanted to make it though. Stiles and Jackson look like they're loving" Rebekah smiled. Her french toast was amazing and everyone loved.

"Here" Rebekah said as she passed me a plate of it. I just beemed and sat down next to Jackson. Rebekah dished herself up some and sat down next to Stiles.

"Oh yea, Alex and I were planning of having a party as a sort of house warming thing." Rebekah started

I nodded "Yea. Just our friends from school and Derek if he wanted to come" I laughed at the looks on Jackson's and Stiles's faces.

"What he's our friend" Rebekah said in a matter-of-fact voice. I nodded in agreement. Stiles looked scared

"What ever floats your boat" Jackson said and went back to his french toast

"So you guys in?" I asked and looked to Jackson who nodded with a mouth full of Rebekah's french toast. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Jackson just blushed and looked down at his food.

"Umm, what was that?" Stiles asked looking confused.

"It was a kiss on the cheek" I said bluntly

"I know that but why?" He asked still looking confused

"Right you don't know do you?" I said as I looked to Jackson "Allison knows cause she caught us holding hands in chemistry and Rebekah knows cause I tell her everything and she tells me everything"

"Alex and I go out" Jackson said as he looked to Stiles. The look on Stiles face explained that everything clicked together now.

"So thats why you guys have been spending so much time together" Stiles said as if he had just solved a mystery and asked "So why didn't you guys tell people?"

"Cause our personal life doesn't need to be other peoples business" I said in a monotone

"Fair enough" Stiles said in agreement

"Oh yea, what do you guys want to drink at our party?"

"Beer" Stiles and Jackson said in unison

"Thought so" I said with a laugh "I know tequila for you Rebekah and some vodka for me" Rebekah nodded.

"Right well we best clean up and get everything organised" Rebekah said ang got up taking Stiles's and Jackson's empty plates and headed to the kitchen

"Jackson, can you ask Danny and Lydia if they want to come and Stiles can you do the same for Scott and Allison" I asked the two boys. They nodded and went to the bedrooms to get changed. I followed Jackson up and did the same thing then went back down stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey I'm gonna go to Derek's and ask if he wants to come" I said to Rebekah. She nodded as I grabbed the keys and headed to the door. Before I left Rebekah said something.

"Be careful" I nodded knowing what she meant. The Argents, they could also be out there. It took me about 20 minutes to drive from mine to Dereks but when I got there his car wasn't there. I decided to still ring the door bell see if anyone was home but no one answered.

"I guess he wont be coming then" I said as I walked back to my car. I got a text from Rebekah say that Scott and Allison were coming and what they wanted. I got one from Jackson also saying that Danny and Lydia were coming and what they wanted. I headed to the liquior store in town and brought everything. I had to use mind compulsion on the store owner because I only looked about 16 not 804. It wasn't to hard, I've had plenty of practise. When I got home Rebekah, Stiles and Jackson had set everything up. Music was playing, there were some chairs sorted out if people wanted to sit down and there was food on the table in front of the couch. It looked great.

"There, done" Rebekah said looking at their work. She walked over to Stiles who was sitting on the couch and sat in his lap. I went to put away the drinks and someone grabbed me from behind.

"Didn't you learn your lesson in the locker room" I said know that it was Jackson.

"Maybe" Jackson said and kissed my neck and pulled me in for a proper kiss. I heard Rebekah wolf-wistle.

"Woo, man on man action, hot!" She said while trying not to piss herself laughing. I broke the kiss and gave Rebekah the evils. She just laughed even more and Stiles started laughing too. I gave Jackson a hug and pulled him to the other couch, pushed him into the seat and sat on his lap. Rebekah and Stiles were still laughing, I started to laugh too. It was long before we were all pissing ourselves laughing. It felt good, I hadn't laughed like this in a long time.

People started showing up about 7pm and we were all piss drunk in about 4 hours.

"I have an idea!" yelled a rather drunk Jackson

"Whats that love?"I asked and snuggled into his side.

"Lets do this again in two weeks but up at my lakehouse" He said sounding rather excited. I liked the idea so I squeezed his arm tight. Everyone cheered to it and Jackson looked down givng me a kiss. I just smiled knowing that that weekend would be fun. I was looking forward to it.


	11. Chapter 11

11 done :) hoping to get the 12th up by friday Please R&R

* * *

It was the Thursday before weekend that we had decide to go up to Jackson lakehouse. Thank goodness it was close to summer. We could go down to the lake if we wanted to cool off. Over the two weeks that had gone by, Rebekah and I had packed, Jackson only said to bring clothes and swim gear, there was enough beds for everyone if six people shared the three queen beds. One for me and Jackson, one for Rebekah and Stiles and one for Scott and Allison. Danny and Lydia had the room with two singles. We need to get those two boyfriends, I thought to myself. Although they don't seem lonely they are the only two in the group who is single so... yea they need boyfriends. I felt bad for them. I got some more vodka, tequila and beer for Rebekah, Stiles, Jackson and I to have up at the house. I figured we would be getting drunk the second night we were there cause we wouldn't get there till late on Friday evening cause of school. So if we got drunk on Saturday then we had Sunday to recover and leave late Sunday afternoon. The last school bell had rung and I was heading for my locker when Jackson stopped me.

"Hey, wanna come to mine? Mom and Dad are in New York for the week so I have the house to myself and I don't be alone" Jackson said in his 'I'm trying to be cute but serious at the same time' voice as he linked his hand into mine. "Plus I think Stiles is planning something with Rebekah and wants the house to theirselves."

"What makes you think that?" I asked as I closed my locker and head for the entrance, hand still in hand with Jackson.

"Stiles told me to ask you if you could stay at mine so him and Rebekah could do 'something'" Jackson said making air quotation marks when he said something.

"It's only been about a month and that girl is already putting out" I said with a laugh

"Umm what?" Jackson said with a confused face as he opened up the car door for me and then head round to his climbing in the car.

"You seriously don't know what that 'something' is do you?" I asked, a bit astonished. He just shook his head. "Stiles wants to have sex with Rebekah and knowing her, she probably wont say no, shes a bit of a slut like that" I said smirking. She'd kill me if I said that to her face. Jackson had a look on his face that showed that everything had clicked. I laughed at it. Jackson started up the car and we began driving off to his house.

As we were driving I sent Rebekah saying "_You already going at it?"_

_"Yup :)" _ was all I got as a reply, well what I thought was going to be the only reply. She sent another one saying "_Hey I maybe a girl, but I still have needs which Stiles is quite capable of filling for me ;)"_

I just laughed as we pulled into Jackson's driveway.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Oh nothing, just Rebekah's last text" I smiled, he just shook his head and laughed.

We walked into his house, kicking off our shoes and walked into his lounge. Jackson walked over to his fridge and grabbed us two sodas while I headed for the couch. I sat down and turned on the tv, Jackson handed me the soda and sat down next to me. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulders while I snuggled into his chest. We sat like that for about an hour just watching tv being snuggly, I liked it but I wanted to something else. I moved up his body and started sucking on his neck. Jackson let out a little groan.

"So hot!" I mumbbled as I kissed up his neck then along his jaw.

I pushed Jackson so he was now lying on the couch with me on top of him. I stopped kissing his jaw, moved along the bottom of his cheek then to his lips. Jackson embraced it with a really passionate kiss. That pushed me over the edge. I started kissing at his lips furiously, moving my hand down his chest abs and finally to his waist. I could feel him tensing up so I moved my hand to underneath his shirt and rubbed his torso. I pulled up his shirt and put it behind his head so it would stay up. His body was just... unf. Words couldn't describe it.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your body" I said while bitting my lip.

"Youc tell me a little more often if you want" Jackson said with a smirk. I just smiled and started kissing down his chest to his abs and back up to his nipple. I gave it a little nip and a suck. Jackson let out another moan of pleasure. He pulled me up and rolled me over and sucked at my neck while he pulled up my shirt like I did to him. He just stared at my body for a bit.

"Something you don't like?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't right.

"No,no. Its not that. I knew you weren't musclely like I am but wow you have more than I thought" Jackson said as he stared at my slightly defined stomach and peck that were there but not very obvious. I looked over at the shine from the tv while Jackson was sucking at my neck again, rubbing up and down my stomach. It looked funny, my small frame of 5'6" under Jacksons 5'11".He sucked at my nipple like I had done before to him, and let a out a moan of pleasure, bucking my hips up slightly. They rubbed up against his against his crotch. I could feel that he was about as hard as I was. I reached down to his belt and started undoing it, hoping that Jackson was more ready that before, cause I knew I definately was. Being a vampire puts your emotions into overdrive. As I was unding it he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"I'm still not ready to go that far" Jackson said quietly.

I just pecked him on the lips and nodded. "Okay, I can wait, I want you to be comfortable about it" I said soothingly. I knew it would be hard for him, afterall I was the first guy he has been with.

Jackson said a silent thanks you and got off me. I pulled down my shirt, same with Jackson, and sat properly on the couch.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jackson asked sounding awkward. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"How about dinner, its 7 and I'm sort getting hungry. And then we can go a few rounds on Call of Duty?" I offered. Jackson nodded and pulled me up. We went into the kitchen to decide what to have for dinner.

"Well we don't have much at the moment, sorry. I need to go shopping" Jackson said apologeticly

"How about take-out?" I asked

"Chinese?" Jackson said as he grabbed the phone. I nodded.

It was 15 minutes before our food had arrived. While we were waiting we had been playing COD. Jackson had ordered two chicken fried rices and some sweet and sour pork. I dished myslef up a bowl, licking my lips at how tasty the food looked. Jackson laughed and said that I looked like I've never had take-out before. I had but its been so long since that it felt like new. We finished our food and played a bit more COD but got bored so Jackson decided to flick on a movie. It was an old Disney movie but the magic of it was still there. I laughed to myself. I remember meeting Walt Disney before he was famous, he was a nice guy.

We were half way through the movie and I heard light snoring coming from Jackson. I looked up at him, he's cute when his asleep I thought to myself. I turned of the movie and picked Jackson up. He was light for me, having vampire strength. I took him up the stairs and into his room. I placed him on the bed, pulled up the sheets and then climbed in to the bed. Jackson pulled me in, as if he was cold and needed warmth. I wasn't complaining but I never knew Jackson was the cuddly type.

I was thinking as while being half asleep, we had made progress today. Even if it was little, it was still progress. I smiled. It wasn't long before I feel asleep with the smile still on my face.


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

So this is chapter 12, I'm thinking it might be 2 or 3 chapters long depending on how much of the Lake house ideas I put to use and compact. Please R&R

* * *

It was around six thirty when we got to the lake house. Stiles took Rebekah, Scott and Allison up in the Jeep, I took Jackson and myself up in the Audi and Jackson let Danny borrow his Porche to take himself and Lydia up. It was still quite warm as it was getting dark. We unloaded the cars and took our stuff to our repective rooms. Jackson took his room that he always used. I placed my suit case next to the wardrobe oppisite the bed. I looked around the room, I could tell that nobody had been here in a while. Jackson's room looked like a room for a 10 year old, light blue walls and toys sitting on the shelves.

"I was younger then okay!" Jackson said looking at me laugh at the stuff he had in here "Nobody has been here in eight years okay"

"So when you were nine?" I asked, Jackson nodded and put his suitcase next to mine. I grabbed the liquior case and took it with me to the kitchen, Jackson in tow with the soft drinks. I put away the vodka and tequila in the cuboards and the fizzy in the fridge, after I had to clean in. There was sticky stuff in it from a long time ago. Jackson went out back and started up the fire pit for everyone to sit around while everyone had dinner, which Rebekah and I were currently preparing. We were making our specialty, Chicken Fetticini with an Aoli Salad. It took us about 30 minutes to finish making it and dish it up by which time everyone was starving. I was hungry but I don't think that food would help me so much, so I pulled Rebekah to the side placing my plate down on the bench.

"Hey, did you bring any blood bags? My thirst is kicking in." I said in a hushed voice so no one heard us. She nodded.

"In the cooler in mine and Stiles room" Rebekah said and took her dish out to the fire pit and sat down next to Stiles. She decided to bring the blood bags because Stiles knew that she was a vampire where as Jackson didn't know that I was. I went into her room and grabbed a blood bag out of the cooler and ripped it open. As I drained the blood from the blood bag, I felt Bloodlust creep into my head, almost taking over. I finished the bag and threw it in the bin and calmed down, if Bloodlust was to take over then there was no knowing what I might do or who I might kill. Which scared me. I left Rebekahs room and headed back to the fire pit. I grabbed my dinner which was still warm and sat next to Jackson who was half way through his meal.

"Where did you go?" Jackson asked looking down at me.

"Just to the bathroom, had to use the toilet and wash my hands before dinner" I said trying to cover up my dissapointment with myself. I hated lying to Jackson, He pours he heart out to me and I constant lie to him. Jackson smiled and went back to his food which I suddenly didn't feel like eating but forced myself to so Jackson didn't suspect anything was wrong. We finished our food and sat around the fire pit roasting marshmallows. We were sharing stories and dirt on each other.

"Stiles may seem goofy all the time but in private hes quite normal" Rebekah said, Allison faking shock "Oh and I'm his first girlfriend" Stiles was looking down, blushing like mad and stuffing his face full of roast marshmallows.

"Dude" Scott said slapping Stiles's arm "You said you went out with that chick from Valley Base High!" Scott looks a bit annoyed at the fact Stiles's lied to him.

"Well, I was feeling like I had to impress you cause you started going out with Allison and you became all cool and everything" Stiles retorted.

Lydia decided to move onto something else "All that time Jackson and I went out we had never had sex. I just said that to get more popularity" She said as she took a bite of her toasted marshmallow. I was drinking my cola and started choking on it, I pulled it away while I coughed and spluttered and Rebekah patted my back. I looked over to Jackson and raised my eyebrow at him, he was looking really embarressed and down at the ground. I could almost feel his anger coming off of him.

"Well umm..." I started "Thanks for sharing Lydia"

"At least I didn't run through the forest naked" Jackson said, his voice almost dripping with venom. Lydia looked shocked that Jackson said that and shut up. She also looked hurt and about to cry, I felt sorry for her. Danny noticed to and wrapped his arm around her in a hug

"What the hell?" I whispered to Jackson

"She embarresed me and I had a rep which is now destroyed if it gets back to school. I was trying to impress you, nake you think that I was a bit more experienced than you." Jackson said to me sounding pissed off still

"Still, thats no reason to make her cry!" I yelled/whispered. It came out as a little bit of both, Jackson looked over at Lydia, his face filling with regret "Plus you don't need to impress me Jackson, I like you for who you are not your false image for the others. I like reality not make believe"

Jackson nodded, realising what he had done. "Lydia, I didn't mean it like that. I was just felt angry that you said that. I didn't think you would, I mean didn't we decide not to say anything? So sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

Lydia looked up and smiled. "I know we decided not to say anything but I felt like we were being so open and accepting, I thought I should share it. But thanks Jackson" She said backing back to her happy voice.

Rebekah yawned "I'm getting tired so I'm gonna go to bed. You coming Stiles?" Rebekah said as she looked down to Stiles, he nodded and yawned, getting up and following Rebekah into the house

"Same with us" Scott said, looking tired, Allison nodded.

"Us too" Danny said as he linked arms with Lydia and walked into the house

"Night guys!" I yelled after them. Now it was just Jackson and I, I looked up at him and he kissed me. It was turning into more of a kiss, and before we knew it, it was full on making out.

I was rubbing my hands up and down Jacksons body, grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him down on top of me. He pulled his hand up from between our chests and placed it in my hair. Jackson started to play with it. I ran my hand down his body, pulling at the hem of his shirt. Jackson got the hint, broke the kiss and got up, taking off his shirt. I loved his body. Jackson was pulling at my to take it off. I pushed my self up, took it off and began kissing at his chest. I was sucking on Jacksons nipple when he moaned. My pants tightened, I pulled him down and started kissing him again

"Fuck that was hot" I mummbled into the kiss. I could feel Jackson smile, grabbed me and flipped us over. Jackson pushed me up and got up himself so his face was inline with my chest. I started sucking and nipping at my nipple like I had done to him and grabbed my belt, starting to undo it. I stopped him and gave him a look that said 'are you sure?' Jackson nodded

"I want to do more but not all the way, I'm tired of cold showers" He said sounding so calm

"Well you were the one who wanted to wait"I said with a smirk. He just slapped my ass and gave me a look saying 'cheecky little shit' and went back to my belt. I suddenly felt nervous as if this was new for me. I was nervous but excited. And happy.


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

So this is the second installment of the Lake house chapter, two down and now I think one to go. Special thanks to ChrisVigilante for being the first person to review this. Please let me know what you think of it so far :D

* * *

I grabbed Jackson's hand, smilied and dragged him into the house. We walked past Rebekah and Stiles's hearing to be what sounded like Stile's moaning in pleasure. I looked to Jackson and started laughing, going back to dragging him down the hallway and into our room. We crashed onto the bed and started laughing at what we had just heard. Jackson propped himself up on one arm and looked down at me as I laid beside him. He leant down, leaning into kiss. Jackson's lips met mine and there was sparks, sparks making you feel like this is right and you don't want to be anywhere else. Just right in this moment. The kiss was passionant, but turned hot in second whit our hormones returning to our bodies. We were still shirtless and my belt was still undone. Jackson returned to what he was doing. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down so I was just in my now rather tight jocks. He grabbed the waistband of them and looked up for approval, I nodded and he pulled them down to around my ankles. I started to feel awkward as he was just staring at it like it was the first cock he has seen..

"Something wrong?" I asked. I hope thats not true

"No, no. You're just bigger than I thought" He said as he was about to start drooling. I was about 7" which was a decent size I guess.

Jackson engulfed my member and started sucking. His mouth was wet and hot, it felt so amazing. I looked down at Jackson, who had my dick in his mouth, and watched him go up on down on my shaft. Jackson caught my eye and sucked hard and started moaning. It took all of my strength not to thrust into his mouth. But even then I still couldn't hold myselft back. I thrust upwards, hitting the back of Jackson's throat. Growling low, I could feel my vampire instincts on edge. Jackson moaned around my cock as he sucked in his cheeks and I knew if I didn't stop him I going to cum.

"Jackson you need to stop baby" I said, gasping for air. Jackson smiled at the fact I had just called him baby. He detached his mouth from my cock, crawled up my body and smashed his lips into mine with a hot passionate kiss.

"You've gotta get a turn before I can cum" I said with a smirk and licked my lips "plus I wanna suck your cock now".

I flipped Jackson over, undid his jeans and yanked them off. He was just in his boxers now. I looked up at Jackson's face, he looked a little worried but nodded and I pulled down his boxers too. Jackson was bigger than me but only by a bit, maybe about an inch or two. I smiled, grabbed his rock hard cock and slammed my mouth down on it. He tasted great. I swirled my tongue around the head of Jackson's cock as I bounced up and down on it. Jackson let out a loud moan and threw his head back. He rammed his cock into the back of my throat while I was jacking myselft off at the same time. I could tell that Jackson was close to finishing, his breathing was irregular and his heart rate had risen. I was close to. I kept bobbing up and down, licking at the top of Jackson's cock as my paced picked up as a jacked off at the sight infront of me. I few more tongue swirls around his cock and Jackson cummed. He had alot to let loose, filling up my mouth quickly. I swallowed as much as I could but some dripped down and out of my mouth. I had cummed all over my hand and up my chest.

"That was.." Jackson panted as he tried to get his sentence out.

"Amazing?" I asked, just as tired as he was. Jackson just nodded.

I walked into the bathroom to wash the cum off my hand and went back to bed where Jackon had already passed out, still naked and sprawled all over the bed. As I got into bed, I moved Jackon into a more comfortable position and pulled the sheets over us so we wouldn't get cold. I cuddled up to Jackson's side trying to get some sleep, but I couldn't. I kept seeing pictures of 'him' and the first time we did it. It wasn't passsionante, nor was it fun. It had hurt and I was really sore afterwards but I put up with it because I thought I loved him. Now I see that he only had sex with me so I would eventually turn him. I'd rather cut my eyes open than turn that monster into a moster that would reak havoc upon others. I tossed and turned for two hours but gave up on sleep. I got up out of bed and look over at Jackson who was fast asleep.

"Your cute when you sleep you know" I said quietly enough so I would wake him. Jackson looked peaceful and content, like nothing was wrong with the world and all was right in the world. I was about to change that. I had never felt so close to Jackson ever before I decided it was time to tell him about Tyler.

Tyler.

For months now I had been calling him 'him' because it always brought up sad feelings but now when I say his name, it doesn't hurt cause I know I have Jackson now. And Rebekah is always here for me plus Stiles was a good friend now but even though, I don't think I would blurt out my whole life story to him. He would just probably get freaked out. I walked out of the room and out to the deck and sat by the fire pit which was now just a pile of ashes and embers. I looked up at the sky and sat there for about an hour, completely zoned out. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I freaked out, falling off the chair and hitting the ground with a loud thud. The person laughed and I instantly knew who it was. Jackson.

"What you doing out here?" Jackson asked, sitting down to join me on the ground.

"Thinking about 'him'" I said as I climbed into his lap.

"You still love him don't you" Jackson said sounding sad.

"No not at all, you're the only one I every think of, I was just thinking of the first time me and 'him' did it. But when we did it if felt just so much more special. I really loved it Jackson, Thank you" I said looking up at Jackson who looked down and kissed me.

"Well then your welcome" Jackson beemed

I looked back out into the darkness "I think I'm ready to talk about it. Tell you everything. Is that okay with you?" I asked hoping it was, cause I really needed someone to talk to besides Rebekah.

"I was ready for it since you told be that your last boyfriend treated you like shit, remember the first day we met?" Jackson said and look down at me, I nodded and started playing with Jackson's arm which was wrapped around my stomach.

"Well, here goes..."


	14. Chapter 12 Part 3

So this it the last part of the lake house chapter, which has been quiet eventful i must say. anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please, pretty please leave a review or pm me telling me what you thought of it. :D

* * *

I laid out my life story to Jackson, well some of it, just my life in Atlanta before we came here. Jacskon nodded and stayed quiet as he took in all the information. I told him how Rebekah and I fled there after the attack on our house in France. It was by Rebekah's brother, Kyle and the French police. I told Jackson that he opened fire on our place and blew the house to peices. Someone of something had provoked him into trying to kill us so he had used wooden bullets and burnt the house down. We had come to America looking for peace, a clean slate for a new begining. I started about how I had met Tyler at school. We had met like how Stiles and I had met, he was my guide for the school and most of our classes were the same. We started our bond when he invited me to come sit with his group at lunch and in our classes together we always sat together, getting up to mischef and talked about shit that really didn't matter. I was having fun, and one day he had told me, during one of our constant laughter sessions in class,

_"You know, you're pretty cute when you laugh"_

I blushed and looked down at the ground thinking 'he thinks I'm cute!'. Tyler had just smiled and hugged me. I happily returned the hug. One day he asked me out and I had said yes excitedly, not knowing that it would be one of the worst mistakes ever. Our relationship started off slow and almost ended after I had found out he cheated on me. All he said was,

_"We're moving too slow, I have needs and your not satisfying them"_

It was so blunt and I was so heartbroken and this was where I made another mistake. I forgave him. Without him I felt alone, I hated that feeling, so I went back to him saying that we can speed things up. Tyler smiled, kissed me and took me up to his room. We were making out, and he had stripped me down, taking of his clothes at the same time. He was getting straight to the point, no foreplay just sex. He rammed his dick into me, with only a little bit of spit as lube and no stretching. It really hurt. After he had finish he climbed off me and laid down beside me. I went to lay down on his chest and cuddle to make it fell more special but Tyler just pushed me away.

_"I don't do cuddles after sex. Seems to clingy"_

That shattered me. I got up and out of the bed, grabbed my things and left. Our sex was like that from then on, but I still stuck around. I thought I loved him and love can make you do crazy things. We were together, just, but our relationship was pushed to the extremities quite often. I kept making the mistake of forgiving him. I told him about what had happened to Rebekah and I at some point, he said he wouldn't tell anybody about it but that was just another lie. One day someone was making fun of Rebekah for something in her past that she wasn't proud of. She seemed fine until we got home that day and she broke down. She had cried like I have never seen before. I had spent the entire night holding her close, telling her how sorry I was. Rebekah had finally cried herself to sleep.

_"I'm so sorry"_

I whipered into the top of her head as a tear fell down my cheek. It was my fault. The next day, Rebekah didn't come to school. The person who was making fun of Rebekah, was sitting in my seat for chemistry, flirting with my boyfriend, and I lost it. I walked over to her, grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the room. She slammed into the wall, I could hear bones breaking. But I wasn't done. I lifted up the desk from ground and threw it at her. She was crushed by it and there was blood dripping from her stomach. My Bloodlust kicked in and my eyes turned red. I looked over at Tyler, he looked shocked, and scared. I smiled. I ran at vampire speed over to the door and locked it so no one could leave. I spent the next ten minutes compelling everyone to forget. But Tyler didn't. He was immune. Like Lydia.

_"What are you?"_

"So what did you tell him?" Jackson asked looking scared and worried.

"I trust you Jackson, so this is why I'm telling you this" I said and breathed in, Jackson looks of worry increased "I'm a vampire"

Jackson looked shocked. He didn't say anything for a while and I began to panic.

"Jackson please" I pleaded "Say something"

"Prove it" It was all Jackson said but it was something atleast. I nodded and told him to follow. I could hear his heart racing. I took Jackson around the house and out to the cars. I walked over to mine.

"You wanted me to prove it right? Well here, watch" I said a I grabbed the bumper. I lifted it up like it was a feather and held it a few feet off the ground for a few seconds then put it back down. Jackson's mouth dropped.

"Woah" Jackson said quietly but I could still hear him. "Show me something else"

I decided show him one of the negatives. Bloodlust, and how dangerous it can be. I took him back to our room and grabbed three of the blood bags I had been hiding from him. I gave them to him, Jackson looked confused but took them anyway. I took him out to the forest behind the Lake house.

"Wait here, when you see my eyes glow red, chuck one of the blood bags at me. Once I've finished that one throw another and then again for the third. After three bags I can break my hold on Bloodlust." I said being informative

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked with the worried look of before returning.

"I'm showing you something bad about being a vampire" I said subtly and walked over to one of the big trees and hid behind it. I closed my eyes and gave myself over to Bloodlust. It hurt a bit, giving myself over but you get over it quickly. Now all I could focus on was the heart beat coming from behind me. I turned around, gripped onto the tree and completely uprooted, staring Jackson in the eye, I breathed in. Jackson scent was intoxicating, and relaxing in a way, it reminded me of comfort. Jackson looked like he had just shat his pants. I stalked over to him and a blood bag came hurdling towards me. I caught and ripped into it, draining it of its contents. Another one came and I did the same, and again the the third but I still couldn't break free of Bloodlust. I could hear Jackson's heart beat pick up rapidly. He turned to run but I stopped him and tackled him to the ground. Being on top of him triggered something in me, strengthening me against the Bloodlust, strong enough to talk.

"Don't be afraid" I said sadisticly. "Kiss me"

Jackson responed immediately, doing as he was told. Jackson's lips on mine. It was one of the best feelings. I took in a deep breathe through my nose and shook off the Bloodlust. Jackson broke the kiss and saw that I was myself again. He let out a huf and just laid there beneath me. Wiping off the blood from his mouth, I climbed off him and did the same to myself. I turned around so my back was to Jackson. I started to cry. I had almost killed him, if I didn't tell him to kiss me he would be dead right now. Jackson came up from behind and hugged me. I gripped his arm and the tears flowed uncontrollably.

"Its okay" Jackson said and kissed the top of my head. I shook my head, cause it wasn't.

"N-no, it's n-not Jackson, I c-could have killed y-you. I almost lost c-control and ripped your t-throat out!" I tried to yell out but choked on it instead and sat there still crying in Jackson's arms.

"But you didn't" Jackson said in a calm voice and what he said next sounded like his life depended on it "Thank you, and thank you for trusting me. I wont tell anyone, I promise"

_I promise_. That one sentence meant the world to me. I knew I was safe with Jackson. I looked up and smiled at him then wnet back to hugging him, burying my face into his chest. Jackson just held onto me, I could have stayed like that for the rest of my life.


	15. Chapter 13

So this is my thirteenth chapter hope you like it. oh and sorry for not updating sooner, i've had a pretty full on week, dealing with fights, tutoring, reconnecting with friends and jsut being emotionally dead so sorry if this chapter isnt to good :/

* * *

It was a week after the trip to the Lake house. The past week had been filled with questions from Jackson, wondering what else I can do, how many people I've turned. Things like that. While he was asking these questions I had realised something. I hadn't told him that I was eight centuries old. And that the day that I was dragged down that alley was 800 years ago. When I was still human. I thought about it. There was a few things I missed about being human like not having the urge to rip someones throat out or not having to watch the people I loved, die around me as I didn't age and they did. I was daydreaming, well more like morning dreaming as it was about 4am, in the living room when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who would be here at four in the morning" I muttered getting up to answer the door. I opened it up to see Jackson there, tears and blood down his face and on his shirt with bruises up his arm and a slap mark on his cheek. I stood there shocked as Jackson latched onto me and started sobbing hard into my shoulder. I pulled him inside and sat him down on the couch.

"Stay" I said softly. Jackson didn't say anything and just looked down at the ground. I went into the bathroom, grabbing a couple asprin and a face cloth. I grabbed a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water, then I turned up the heat to wet the cloth with warm water. I grabbed the wet cloth, asprin and glass of water and walked over to Jackson. I sat down next to him, handing over the painkillers and water. Jackson swallowed the tablets and I started to wipe at his face, cleaning off the blood and tears.

"Whats the noise?" Rebekah asked as she walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. She looked over at us. "Oh" I nodded and went back to cleaning Jackson's face

"Rebekah, can you go up to my room and grab a clean shirt from the top left drawer in my dresser please?" I asked Rebekah and she nodded, heading up the stairs. I lifted up Jackson's face so he was looking at me. He looked like he was about to cry, and really hurt. It was so strong I could feel it, it was killing me to feel this. I leaned in a kissed Jackson gently. He reciprocated, broke the kiss and buried his face in my chest.

"Thank you Alex" Jackson whispered. I pulled him in tight and sat there with him. Rebekah came down the stairs with a navy blue shirt and tossed it to me.

"Jackson, I hope you're okay. Alex I'm going back to bed" Rebekah said as she walked towards her room.

I pulled Jackson up from my chest and tried to take off his shirt. Jackson helped a little and I put the clean shirt on him. I pulled him back down on top of me so we were lying on the couch. Jackson cuddled into my chest and let out a little sob. I hugged him tight.

"Get some sleep" I whispered into Jacksons hair as I kissed the top of his head. Jackson nodded and tried to get some sleep. I closed my eyes trying to do the same.

I got about three hours sleep. Jackson kept tossing and turning, like he was trying to fight something off. I gave up trying to get more sleep when it was about 7. Oh and because Jackson shot up screaming giving me the biggest fright ever. Rebekah came running out, still looking half asleep. I looked at Jackson who looked rather confused.

"What happened?" Jackson asked looking innocent. I said something before Rebekah could because I liked my boyfriend living and she looked ready to kill.

"You pretty much just screamed at the top of lungs, waking everyone up" I laughed and Rebekah relaxed a bit. I heard stubbling come from the hallway. I wasn't suprised when Stiles walked out, rubbing at his eyes.

"What happened?" Stiles mumbled and looked over at Rebekah, then to me and Jackson, who was still sitting on me. His eyes widened when he saw me. Stiles wasn't here when Jackson got here but was here now. I raised my eyebrow at Rebekah, who blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I-I ahhh... umm, Rebekah?" Stiles stumbbled out.

"He had morning wood and I was more than happy to help out" Rebekah said with a devilish grin. I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"To much info Bekah" I said as I shook my head. I turned to Jackson "You want to go to school"

"Yea some normality would be nice right now" Jacksom said and faked a smile.

"You never told me what happened, you know" I asked, gentilly of course. I didn't want to push the matter. Jackson seemed fragile, and I don't want to break him.

"Can we not talk about that just yet? Tonight perhaps, I can't go home so I was wondering if I could crash here?" Jackson asked looking worried about what I would say.

I nodded my head "Of course you can, any time you need me, I'll be right there for you." I said in a assuring voice. Jackson hugged me and got off me.

"I'm going to go take a shower" He said bouncing up the stairs. I decided to make Jackson some breakfast.

Jackson took incredible long showers. So long, I had to reheat his bacon and eggs and still then there was a chance that they would be cold by the time Jackson got down here. He came down, eventually, towel in hand, drying his hair. He plopped it down on the couch and came over to the dinning table. Jackson had a smile on his face which made me smile.

"What?" Jackson asked, obviously seeing the look on my face. He looked down at his food and sat down and gave me a cheesy wide grin "Yummy thank you!"

"No problem" I said, chuckling. I reached into the fridge, grabbing out a blood bag and turned around. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all. Just a little curious." Jackson said innocently. I just shrugged my shoulders and ripped into the bag, quickly draining the contents. The question Jackson was about to ask was one I was waiting for, well one of many.

"What's is like to be fed on?" Jackson asked curiously.

"It depends on whos feeding on you. If your connection with them is close, it can be europhic, if it isn't, it can be painful and scary" I stated.

"Well do you want to try it sometime?" Jackson asked, hoping I would agree. He seemed like he wanted this a lot.

"Maybe" It was all I said. I didn't really want to do it. I didn't want to lose control and kill him. Jackson just nodded and put his now empty plate in the sink and grabbing his keys.

"School?" Jackson asked, pointing to the door. I nodded and grabbed my bag. We got into Jacksons car and headed off to school.

The drive was quiet but it was a peaceful quiet and thankfully not awkward either. Jackson moved his hand over to mine, which was in my lap, and squezzed, looking at me for a few seconds while smiling. We pulled up to school. What I was about to tell Jackson would wipe the smile off his face but I needed to tell him.

I grabbed Jacksons door, stopping him from opening it. He just looked confused.

"Jackson remember what I told you in the locker room, the second day we met?" Jackson nodded, a look on his face showing he remembered.

"Well that happened 800 years ago, in 1204" I said calm. Jackson froze. I started to panic.

"So my boyfriend is 800 years old, thats what you telling me right?" Jackson asked in a monotone. I nodded. "Okay then..."

I half relaxed, still a bit worried about Jackson. I wasn't sure if he was acutally okay with it or if he was just saying that to make me happy. I was about to say something when Jackson interrupted.

"Oh fuck" Jackson said staring out the front window. I followed his line of sight. It landed on his adopted father how looked majorly pissed off.

"Jackson what happened last night?" I asked starting to worry.

"You're about to find out"


	16. Chapter 14

Here is the 14th chapter sorry it took so long to write just had a lot to deal with this week and I needed to find the motivation to write it

* * *

Jackson's father staunched over to the car, opening up Jackson's door.

"Get out" He said sharply. Jackson followed his command and I nervously got out of the car. Jackson's father started yelling "Did you not hear me last night when I said you can't be seen with or hang out with this fag."

"You remembered" Jackson laughed "I thought you were so drunk that you wouldn't"

"You little bitch!" Jackson's father spat out and smacked him across the face.

"Hey!" I cut in. Jackson's father gave me a death glare and walked over to me. I backed up a little but I was stuck against the car.

"Now you" Jackson's father said with a sadistic tone "You're the one turning my son into a queer little bitch like you, aren't you?"

I just huffed "I didn't do anything. Jackson just followed his heart. Who knew it would of lead to me." I said calmly. He gripped the front of my shirt and raised a fist to punch me. I didn't cower, I just smiled.

Jackson came up from behind him, pulled him off me and threw him down to the ground. Jackson climbed on top of him and started punching him.

"Jackson! Enough!" I yelled but Jackson didn't listen. People started to come into school and saw two guys brawling on the ground, thus a crowd gathered. They started chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'. This was so embarressing.

Jackson and his father had swapped places and now Jackson's father was on top. He went to go punch Jackson but I ran over and grabbed his arm

"You're not harming that beautiful face" I said calmly. His response was to spit in my face. A grown man, acting like a five year old. I wipped the spit from my face and picked him up. Jackson got up as well, stumbling around a bit. I giggled a little, he looked like he was drunk.

I stood there between the two of them pushing the apart so they couldn't hit each other as they cursed and tried to push me out of they way. The crowd left as the bell had gone. I was getting pissed off now. I looked to Jackson, as gave him a look that made him instantly calm down. I looked to Jackson's father and pushed him back.

"Enough! Both of you!" I yelled. They stood there, panting a little. Jackson's father had blood dripping from his mouth which he spat out onto the ground.

"You're going to be in big trouble when you get home" Jackson's father said evilly "Your mother is incredibly dissapointed in you, we raised you better than this Jackson. If you come with me now we can go see Father Engelman and atone for your sins"

Wow, didn't realise that Jackson's parents were so religious. I'm glad Jackson isn't. Things would have been really awkward the day we first met otherwise.

"No dad. This is me, this is who I am. If you can't accept me, th-then..." Jackson stuttered "Then I don't want to be your son!"

I stood there, shocked at what Jackson had just said. I didn't realise that he would be ready to drop his family for me like that. It made me happy, but sad at the same time. I didn't want Jackson to lose his family but it showed that he really did love me. Jackson's father looked a little shocked too.

"Fine, if that is how you want it" he said calmly "Don't expect anything from us, your mother and I wont help a sinner make its way through the world"

Jackson's father got into his own car and sped off out of the school, almost hitting Stiles and Rebekah who were just pulling up into school. They pulled up into the now empty spot beside us and got out. Jackson was standing there looking out over the entrance to the school.

"Hey Jackson, wasn't that your dad?" Stiles asked

"Was" Jackson said quietly. Stiles and Rebekah both had confused faces on. I think shock began to set in as Jackson realised that he didn't have a family any more.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked soothingly as she wrapped a arm around his shoulder. Jackson leaned into the hug and began the story.

"My dad burst into my room this morning, drunk as usual" Jackson said dissapointly "He started yelling 'You're a fucking fag aren't you? That why you're always over there, sucking each others cocks like the homos you are!'"

Rebekah, Stiles and I all had a look of shock. But Jackson wasn't done.

"He said he would straighten me out and toughen me up to be the man I should be" Jackson choked out as he began to sob a little. I gripped his hand, squezzing it tightly. "He took of his belt and began to whip me."

I gasped and pulled Jackson into a hug. He began to cry into my shoulder. I rubbed circles on his back trying to sooth him, feeling the now swollen marks on his back. Another bell went, signaling that first period was over. Jackson broke the hug, only to be pulled into another one by Rebekah, and then Stiles. I was suprised that Stiles hugged Jackson but he must of also been think what Rebekah and I were. Jackson need all the support he could get.

We headed into class and went to our own classes. I headed to English. Danny was sitting in his usual spot looking worried, his face light up when he saw me so I guess its about Jackson.

"Hey Alex, what was this morning about?" Danny asked, all panic like.

"I'm not sure if he wants me to say anything, sorry Danny but you'll have to ask him yourself." I said apologetically. Danny looked annoyed but accepted my decision to stay quiet non the less. English went by quickly and so did Maths. In Maths, Rebekah and I mostly talked to each other about what to do about Jackson now that he doesn't have a family. We both automatically decided that if he wanted to move in with us, it would be fine. I mean, he practically already lives there. I was getting very little work done today, all my thoughts were focused on Jackson. I hope he was holding up. I headed to PE which was my next class. I walked into the locker room seeing Jackson and Danny talking. Jackson was smiling and laughing with Danny. Jackson looked over to me and his smile grew wider.

"I told Danny everything that happened today." Jackson said happily. He seemed happy that he kind of reconnected with Danny. They were bestfriends but everything that has happened of recent, they haven't talked to each other much. I smiled and gave Jackson a light kiss.

Danny and Jackson spent most of PE talking to each other. I didn't mind that he wasn't paying me so much attention, I just wanted him to be happy. I told Scott everything that had happened so he would be nicer to Jackson today. They had a weird friendship. They seemed like rivals, but when each other needed help they were there for them. PE finished quickly and we headed into the locker room. I grabbed Jackson's arm and pulled him back.

"You seem to be having fun today" I smiled.

"Yup, Danny and I haven't talked like this in a while" Jackson beamed and walked into the locker room. I quickly followed.

"Good, oh and we need to talk" I stated. Jackson looked a bit concerned.

"Not the 'we need to talk' sentence" Jackson said sounding hurt. I slapped his arm.

"Not that talk you idiot" I laughed and Jackson visibly relaxed

"Oh, then about what?" He asked

"During lunch, Rebekah wants to talk to you to" I said calmly. I didn't realise, that as we were talking, he become completely naked.

"So.." Jackson said with a smirk "like what you see?"

I looked down. "Wha.. oh wow, not appropriate right now Jackson" I said, blushing as I turned around.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before" Jackson said with a chuckle

"Yea well I was doing other stuff with it then and it was in a room, not the boys locker room!" I whispered

"That sounds like fun though" I could practically hear Jackson smirking at the idea.

"No! Not cool" I said as I slapped his arm again. "I'll see you in the cafeteria"

Jackson nodded and I walked off. Now I need to find Rebekah. I walked into the cafeteria to see that Rebekah and Stiles we're already there and seem to be in an intense staring competition. I laughed a little and walked over to them. I pulled out a chair, sat down and slammed the desk making them jump a little. They turned around and look at me.

"I told Jackson we needed to talk" I told Rebekah.

"Good" She replied and nodded her head.

Jackson walked into the cafe still talking to Danny. They really must have a lot to talk about. They sat down in their respective seats and began to eat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jackson asked popping a fry into his mouth.

"About where you're going to live now" I answered

"Oh right, well I thought I'd just move in with you and Rebekah. I mean I'm there a lot so..." He said sounding calm, like this morning never happened "That's okay right?"

"Yea of course. Rebekah and I already talked about it so... I guess its a done deal then" I said with a smile. Jackson smiled and went back to his food. I spent the rest of lunch talking to Rebekah and Stiles while Jackson was talking to Danny. Scott and Allison weren't here. Where were they I wonder. I had my hands sitting on the table as I stared a Jackson. He looked down to me, smiled and grabbed my hand. I started to smile and looked over to Rebekah.

"Don't say anything" I said blankly

"But its cute!" She squealed. I laughed.

The bell went and we headed off to class. The next two hours went by quickly, well most of it. It was half way through French and I was staring out when the teacher snapped at me.

"Alex, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant tes vacance de l'été?" She asked. Spamming her French at me

"Peut-être, Je vais aller en Espagne avec Jackson, Rebekah et Stiles parce qu'ils sont mes meilleur aimes."I quickly replied

"Vraiment? Bon pour toi" She said seeming satisfied with my answer and I went back to staring out the window.

The rest of class went by and school finished. I walked out side to see Jackson already waiting at his car.

"You ready?" He asked and went to his door. I nodded and climbed in the car. We drove off, out of school and went through the town center. We went straight past Jackson's mother who gave me a death glare. It felt like something had hit me hard. It sent chills down my spine and I shivered. Jackson took my hand and gripped it tight, reassuring me that it was just a look. Coming into our dirve way, I saw Stiles and Rebekah had bet us back. Must of been trying to slip in a few minutes of heaven before we got back. Ew, why did I just think that, now I'm going to have images of Stiles and Rebekah having sex floating through my head. We got out of the car and Jackson just stood there.

"I guess this is my new home"

* * *

****If you wanted to know what the French was it says:

Alex where will you go during your summer vacation

Maybe, I'll got to Spain with Jackson, Rebekah and Stiles cause they're my best friends

Really? good for you


	17. Chapter 15

Hey sorry this is so late, just couldn't be bothered writing this week but here you go, Chapter 15, hope you like it :D oh and go vote on the poll on my page please :)

* * *

Shock began to set in for Jackson as it finally sunk in that his family disowned him. I could see tears welling up in his eyes. I felt really bad as if it was all my fault. I guess it was in a way, if Jackson and I never met, then he could of still have had a family. I walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the house. Jackson grudgingly followed. We got into the house to see Rebekah and Stiles scrambling to put clothes on.

"Really? On the couch? I sit there" I said shaking my head. Stiles laughed nevrously and Rebekah just smiled. I heard Jackson laugh a little. Good to see hes feels a little better. Well at least I thought so, because it was rather short lived. Jackson's face went back to how it was before and dragged himself up to my, well now our, room.

"Is he okay?" Rebekah questioned worriedly, I just shrugged my shoulders and followed Jackson up the stairs.

I heard a groan and found the he was faceplanted on the bed. Jackson mummbled something incoherent into the sheets.

"What was that?" I chuckled

"I said we need to go to mine to get my stuff" Jackson said as he climbed off my bed and straightened himself up "Wanna go now?"

"If you want" I offered, Jackson nodded, so I guess we're going to Jackson's.

Jackson stormed out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. Well I guess hes not sad any more but now hes angry. Great. Now I'm gonna deal with this. I followed after Jackson, yelling to Rebekah that we were going to get some of Jackson's belongings from his place. I got out to the car to Jackson, tapping his foot looking pissed off. I stood there and stared at him. I realised that Jackson being angry wasn't a bad thing cause right now he seemed hotter that usual. Hmm I wonder if I can piss him off and then have hot angry sex? I'll try that one day.

"You just gonna stand there or...?" Jackson snapped

"Sorry, coming" I laughed and rushed to the car. I guess I ran at vampire speed cause Jackson looked shocked and I got to him faster than I thought.

"Wow that was quick" Jackson said, a little stunned.

"Didn't mean for that to happen but it comes with the territory of being a vampire" I explained. Jackson nodded and got in the car. I climbed in and we took off. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was about to set.

"The sun's setting and we're driving, this would be romantic I guess. If you weren't so pissed off" I mummbled

"Sorry, its just that I'm so angry at the fact my parents would disown me." He apologised.

"Its okay, I understand" I said and grabbed his hand.

We pulled up to Jackson's place. Luckily for us there was no one here. Yet anyway. We got out of the car and Jackson unlocked the door, good thing Jackson's father didn't take the key this morning. We walked into the house and I could help but feel rather dodgey being here. We went up the stairs and into Jackson's room, it seemed so unfamiliar, guess its cause I haven't been here in a while. Jackson grabbed his gym bag and another bag which was in his wardrobe. He told me to fill up the gym bag with clothes while he got his more precious items and place them into the other bag. I pulled open a drawer and heard a car pull up. Jackson raced to the window.

"Oh fuck, its mom" He whispered.

She walked past our car and looked a little confused but shrugged it off and walked into the house. For a brief moment I saw something evil glisten in her eye. It was one of the scariest things I've seen.

"Jackson, you home honny?" She chirpped through the house. I could hear something clicking as she walked up the stairs, it was familiar, like... like a gun. I face dropped and the door burst open. Jackson's mom aimed the gun at Jackson and I stood between them.

"Now what is this? You know we don't like fags in our house Jackson." She said cynically. I could feel Jackson trying to move me out of the way.

"Move!" He whispered into my ear. I turned to face him.

"Don't forget what I am!" I hissed back. As I turned back around, I heard a click and then a loud bang. The force of the bullet knocked my head back so I was looking at the roof. Lifting up my arm, I reached for the wound and pulled out the bullet.

"You bitch, I'm going to have a massive headache now" I said as I threw the bullet to the ground. I beared my fangs and lanched myself at her.

I knocked the gun out of her hand and grabbed her neck, shoving her against the wall. I looked into her eyes and compelled her.

"You will forget that we were here, we'll finish packing and leave. You wont remember this and you'll become-"

"Don't" Jackson cut me off "If they didn't accept me before, I don't want their fake acceptance"

I nodded and let Jackson's mom go. She stood there, a blank look on her face. Jackson finished packing his bag and he raced out the house and into the car. Jackson started the engine and drove off in the night. I laughed a little as I sat in the passenger seat. Jackson just gave me a strange look.

"What?" He asked quizically.

"That was fun, haven't done something like that since..." I said thinking, face dropping in realisation "Tyler"

"Oh" Jackson said looking out the front window but still managed to find my hand and hold it. I looked down at our hands intertwined.

We drove back to my place and parked by Stiles's Jeep. We both noticed that there was more cars here now than what the was when we left. I got out and grabbed one of the other bags from the boot and walked up to the house. Jackson opened up the door and we walked in to see everyone from school there. Scott, Allison, Danny, Lydia, Stiles, Rebekah and even Derek.

"Welcome home Jackson!"


	18. Chapter 16

This one is rather short so I might update twice this weekend. Oh and its in a new P.O.V so theres a new character coming into the story. I wonder if you'll figure out who it is. But umm yea heres the 16th chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

He left me to burn in that hell. So naturally I wanted revenge, too bad my plan with the brother didn't work out so well. I got out of my cab and walked into the airport. Walking over to the front desk, I felt like someone was watching me but I knew they weren't here, so who? Who apart from the traitorous backstabbers would want to know where I was? I shook off the feeling and brought a ticket to my destination. I sat in the waiting room, flicking through pages on the internet, researching the town where I was heading. I found him from a tip off from a strange call. They must have found something that related me to him. My plane was called and I got on.

Sitting on the plane, I thought about the things that had happened. I became a vampire, a very strong one, fell into a large some of money and became a hitman. Being a vampire made kills rather easy and hiding the bodies was even easier. But this kill, it was going to be for my own personal gain. The brother, when he died, curtosy of me, left all the money he had to me to finish his job. And well being a hitman, I guess that happened because I took an intrest in killing people.

The researched showed me that they had been having mountain lion's killing off people in the woods. But I knew that there was another reason. The marks on the bodies that I had seen weren't moutain lion's but wolves. One type of wolf in fact. Werewolves. I knew he didn't like them and so everyone else knew that too. So I guess he must have went there to throw people off.

I slept through the rest of my flight. We landed about 5 hours later. I got of the plane, collected my luggage and headed out to the front door. There was a man holding up a card with my name on it. I walked over to him and he opened up the door for me to get into the car. It was two hours from city central to the town where I was going. The car pulled up to a house were there was another person sitting at the door waiting for me.I got out of the car, took my luggage and walked over to them. They passed me a set of keys and I unlocked the house.

"This is where you'll be staying" They said blankly. I simpily nodded my head.

I put my bag down by the hall and walked out to the lounge and sat on the nearest couch. The man walked over to me and handed my a bag and a file. I looked in the bag and saw the money I was offered. It was quite a large sum of money aswell. I opened up the file to see not one but two people the man wanted dead. I knew the first one, quite well in fact but I had no idea who the second person was. He was rather attractive though, shame that beauty was going to go to waste.

"So you'll do this? You'll kill them?" The man questioned

"Mhmm, that is my job after all" I said with a smile

"I enroled you into the school that they attend so you can keep an eye on them" The man stated, I just nodded.

The man left the house and now I was alone. I walked around the house and took my suitcase to my room and unpacked. After putting away all my clothes, I went back to exploring. There was a deck that over looked the town, The kitchen was large and modern. Everything in it was up to date. I found the garage which had a car in it, guess it was for me to make my way around. I went back to the lounge and laid down on one of the couches.

"Ready or not, here I come"


	19. Chapter 17

So this one is also a little shorter than usual. I was in a rush to write this for you guys, but yea here it is. so umm yea hope you like it :)

* * *

Well so the night before we decided to turn the night from sappy to party. Everyone ended up crashing here, all of them being to drunk to drive including me and Jackson. We couldn't be bothered going to rooms so we stayed in the lounge and now we ended up as a pill of tangled limbs and bodies all over the place. Across the coffee table, upside-down on the couch and across each other making human bridges that snored. I woke up with a massive hangover making every noise sound so much louder inside my head which was already pounding away at my skull. I headed into the kitchen, grabbing so asprin from the shelf about the fridge, grabbed a glass of water and swallowed them. I was so dazed, I didn't feel Jackson wrap his arms around me until he whispered in my ear.

"Hey" Jackson said, hushed so it wouldn't hurt my head.

"Hey" I croaked back "How you feeling?"

"Not as bad as you apparently" He chuckled into my ear. Jackson went to go get a glass of water. As he grabbed a glass he accidently knocked another one off the shelf.

"Shhhhh" I hissed and grabbed my head "Not so loudly"

"What should I do with the glass?" Jackson asked sounding like he had just committed murder.

"Just leave it" I yawned out and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him out to the lounge and up the stairs.

"Umm, Alex, where are we going?" Jackson asked curiously.

"Bed, I wanna sleep but I need a new pillow" I said yawning again "I decided you'd be a perfect replacement"

I stumbled a little going up the stairs and fell backwards into Jackson, who managed to catch me and not fall backwards himself. I got back up and continued up the stairs.

"So is that all I am to you?" Jackson said once we were in my room. I turned around and slapped his arm.

"No, of course not" I said as I pushed him on to the bed, crawling up beside him and laying on his chest "Just for now"

Jackson chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. I shifted my body so my face was in the crook of his neck. I began to suck at the warm flesh at my lips. Jackson let out a moan, making a smile creep onto my lips. I kissed up his neck, along his jaw line and to his lips. It was hot and passionate. I climbed on top of Jackson and sat up to take my shirt off. Jackson ran his hand down my chest as I looked down at him

"Mmm I love your body" Jackson breathed out. I pulled him up and kissed him then took off his shirt.

"And I love yours" I said as I mimicked Jackson, running my hand down his body.

I leaned in and kissed Jackson, pushing him back down on the bed. I returned to sucking at his neck which succeeds in getting out another moan. I made my way down Jackson's neck and chest, stopping at his nipple. I sucked at it and gave it a little nip

"Oh god!" Jackson moaned out. I looked up and grinned at the expression on Jackson's face.

I moved down his body, nipping at his abs. I reached his pants but stopped to lick all the way up his torso and up his neck to kiss him again. Jackson kissed back greedily as I fumbled with his belt to take it off. I pulled down his jeans so they were around his knees and stared down at his raging boner in his boxers. I pulled them down and grabbed hold of his cock.

"It's so big" I said as I let out a hot breath over it. It made Jackson buck his hips up to my lips. I pulled back a little.

"Someone's eager aren't they" I said seductively and looked up at the mess that was Jackson who was nodding. He melted at my touch. I loved that idea. I looked down hand the cock in my hand and engulfed it. I bobbed my head up and down making Jackson moan more and more. I wondered if anybody could hear us downstairs. Considering it was full with werewolves and a vampire, I'm sure they could. I shook the thought from my head and went back to pleasuring Jackson. Jackson kept Bucking his hips towards my face, shoving his cock down my throat. I gagged a little but got used to it. I was so immersed in trying to make Jackson cum that I didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

Just as Jackson finally came in my mouth, Stiles barged in, making me choke on Jackson's cum and Jackson was sitting there gasping for air.

"Hey guys we'r-" Stiles started but stopped and stood there shocked. I swallowed and wiped my mouth.

"Or I can come back later" Stiles said and turned around. I was glaring daggers into the back of his head as he walked away. I turned to look at Jackson who was about to laugh.

"That's so funny!" Jackson burst out as he started laughing rather hard.

"No it's not! It's was awkward!" I said and slapped is stomach. I got off Jackson put back on my shirt, and walked into the bathroom to clean my mouth.

The rest of the day was filled with awkward tension between me and Stiles. Rebekah and Jackson, who seemed to have no shame about it, were laughing every time I gave Stiles the evils, so most of the day. I joined in some of the times but Stiles didn't. He just always looked to the ground, avoiding my glare.

Although today was awkward at first, it turned out to be good and filled with laughter. Everything was right in the world.

Or so I thought.


	20. Chapter 18

Yay chapter 18 :D so yea don't really like this chapter sort of thought it was my worst so far but I'm blaming it on my lack of Vanilla coke and writers block. But anyways hope you like it.

* * *

"Hey, so umm I was thinking" Jackson started.

"Shocking" I said with a fake gasp. Jackson just glared at me.

"I'm going to ignore that" Jackson retorted "If you were so hung over yesterday, why did you want to have sex?"

"It's just something I do to help with the hang over" I replied

"But what about when you didn't have a boyfriend?" Jackson asked

"Thats why I have a hand Jackson. It's such a useful tool isn't it?" I said trying not to laugh at Jackson who was looking at everything apart from me. He was as bright red as a tomato.

"Umm right, thanks for sharing. I'm gonna go get ready for school" Jackson said still bright red and walked out the room. I laughed and continued getting ready myself.

After getting changed, I headed down stairs to have some breakfast. I popped to pieces of bread in the toater and sat down at the breakfast bench. Stiles came over and joined me.

"Morning" I smiled

"Sup!" Stiles said in his normal energetic mood "What did you say to Jackson? I ran into him upstairs and he was bright red"

"Oh that" I said starting to laugh again.

"What?" Stiles asked, confused look on his face

"Don't worry" I said and turned around to get my toast. Rebekah walked in the room and snatched a piece of toast out of my hand.

"Thanks" Rebekah said with a wide grin. I just poked my tongue out at her and she poked hers back out at me.

Jackson met me outside by his car. He was looking at the house with a smile on his face. When he saw me he got into the car and I joined him on the other side. We drove out through town stopping by the supermarket to get some lunch for school. We were walking round when the feeling of someone watching us washed over me. I shrugged it off for now and focused on the Jackson pulling me around like a little kid. I brought Jackson the snack bars he wanted and we hopped back in the car

It didn't take too long to get to school. The feeling of being watched was still there. Jackson and I were sitting in class talking quietly waiting for the teacher to start the lesson when the principal, Mr Thurman, walked in.

"Hello class we have a new student" Mr Thurman said and gestured to the door.

"Hey guys, I'm Tyler, Tyler Brent" said the voice in the doorway. My blood froze and so did everything else.

_Tyler. Oh fuck, Tyler._

Jackson grabbed my hand "Alex, what's wrong?"

I looked up and looked Jackson in the eyes 'It's _him_"

Jackson looked confused for a second then he realized what I meant. My hands began to shake, I tried to stop them but I was helpless. Jackson grabbed them and gripped them tight.

"It'll be okay" Jackson cooed

"No it won't, I moved here to get away from him and now he's here. This can't end well" I said shakily.

Tyler sat down in the empty set next the blonde girl behind Lydia. He turned around and winked at me which sent a cold, dark feeling through my body. Tyler turned around and started taking notes from the board. I also tried to talk notes but I wasn't coping with Tyler in the room, so I shoved everything in my bag and walked out the room. Jackson did the same and followed me along with Rebekah.

"Alex, wait!" Rebekah yelled to me. I stopped and turned around to look at her. She raced over to me.

"What the fuck is he doing here Bekah?" I choked out. My eyes began to fill with tears. Rebekah opened her mouth to say something but someone bet her to it.

"I'm here to kill you, love" Tyler said sadisticly.

"You'll have to go through me first" Jackson said protectively standing between Tyler and I.

"Well that would be helpful actually. You see, I've become a hitman after my plan to kill you didn't work out so well and someone placed a reward for you death" Tyler said pointing at me and then pointed to Jackson "Your's too"

"Who would want us dead?" I asked because honestly I was so fucking confused right now.

"If memory serves correct it was a man who went by the name of 'Mr Whittemore'" Tyler said calmly. Mine and Jackson's faces fell.

I turned to Jackson "Wow your dad really does hate us" I said with shock, I mean I knew he didn't like us but really, he would go as far as trying to kill us?

"So why haven't you killed us yet?" I asked.

Tyler ran at me with vampiric speed at pushed me up against the wall. Fuck he was strong for a new born vampire. He looked me up and down and then spoke.

"Because I want to display my strength and I want to have some fun with you before I finish you off" Tyler hissed.

I grabbed his neck and threw his across the hall. He slammed into the lockers with such strength that four of them had be bent inwards and deformed. I walked over to him and stood over him. Crouching down to the crumpled body on the floor, I whispered into his ear.

"You may be strong but you're not stronger than and eight hundred year old vampire, Oh and I'm done getting screwed around by you" I said coolly and coldly.

"Or an a thousand year old vampire" Rebekah chimed in.

"Nor a wolf pack" said a voice from the end of the hall. I turned to see Derek there with Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd.

"This won't be the end of it!" Tyler shouted and ran off.

My heart stopped beating so fast and my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. Jackson ran over to me and caught me mid-fall. The feeling of fright and scared washed over me. It was terrifying. I was in his arm's looking up at all the faces around me. Rebekah, Jackson, Scott, Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, now Allison and Stiles. The feelings from before left my mind as I realised something. I have nothing to be afraid of with friends like these.

The new feeling I had was amazing.

I got up out of Jackson's arms and walked towards the doors, Jackson in tow. Nobody else follow, I guess they thought that I would be fine with just Jackson. I walked over to the car and looked to Jackson who figured where I wanted to go. Home.

We pulled up to our house and walked inside. Jackson grabbed my arm and turned me around. He leaned in and kissed me. Deep and passionately. And whispered something to me.

"Turn me, Alex, turn me into a vampire so I can protect you"


	21. Chapter 19

19th chapter. WOW. I wasn't planning on updating this weekend. I was going to have a Legend of the Seeker marathon. BTW That show is amazing love it :D but i guess I got caught up in writing this so now here it is. Anyway I don't think this chapter is that great, my mind has sort of been in the medieval ages this week, considering I went and say the school production three nights in a row which was set in that time and I've been watching Legend of the Seeker so I guess I found it hard to write stuff thats in modern time but enough rambling, heres the story for you :D

* * *

I shoved Jackson back but not too hard.

"WHAT!?" I screamed at him "Why would you want to become a monster like me Jackson?"

"You're not a monster Alex" Jackson said softly and walked back over to me, wrapping his arms around me. "I want to become like you so I can help you, protect you, fight for you"

"You don't need to fight for me" I sighed into his chest "I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't Alex, trust me" Jackson breathed out "I-I'll learn to fight and be strong like you"

I didn't say anything. I wanted to turn him so I could spend an eternity with him. But what happens when the Bloodlust becomes too much to handle for Jackson? I can't have him hating me for a lifetime. It would be unbearable.

"But what about the Bloodlust, Jackson? It's a lot to deal with" I said shakily and took myself out of Jackson's embrace

"You and Rebekah will be there to help me won't you?" Jackson asked but it came out as more of a statement. "And then we can spend all our lives together right?"

"Yea I guess that's true" I said, defeated. If Jackson really wants this then I'll give it to him.

"You definitely want this?"

Jackson nodded "I do, I really do. What do I have to do?"

"We transfuse blood, exchange blood and once we have finished, I use an ancient vampiric power to awaken the Vampire inside of you" I informed. I raised my wrist to my mouth and bit down on it creating a wound where blood could be drained from and put it in front of Jackson's mouth.

"Drink" Jackson nodded and placed his lips to the wound and began to suck at the hole.

"This may hurt a bit" I said as I grabbed Jackson's wrist and bit into it. I heard Jackson gasp at the pain but his face soon filled with pleasure. Vampire saliva has certain properties when it comes in contact with human blood. It's usually used to stop our pray from fighting against us. I drank from Jackson as we started the ritual. I pulled my wrist from Jackson's mouth and mine from his wrist. I could see the high he had was fleeting quickly.

"That was amazing" Jackson panted.

"Now to awaken your inner Vampire" I said and placed one finger at the pulse on his neck and the palm of the other hand on his heart. I began to awaken it when a sharp pain ran through my body. My magic was fighting against me. I knew of only one person who was strong enough to control a Vampire's magic. Victoria. Last I heard, she was working for a wealthy Vampire in Europe so what was she doing here? Tyler.

(Tyler's POV)

"Thank you Victoria" I said gratefully "We can't have Alex making more Vampires"

I had been raising an army of supernatural creatures to fight for me and Victoria owed me. She was the first I had conscripted. So far I had conscripted a werewolf bent on revenge against Rebekah, the leaders of a Vampire who hate the original Vampire's for turning them and three witches who thought of Alex as a devil reincarnate.

The witch standing in front of me left for her chambers and I headed out to the balcony. I had a lovely view of Beacon Hills which soon, if Alex and Jackson don't surrender themselves to me, will be turned into a lovely shade of orange and yellow as the town burns to the ground. If Alex had an army so would I and together, my army and I will crush them.

"But alas, that day would be far away I still have many more to conscript" I said sadistically.

I have a few more friends who I'm sure will be willing to help. I grabbed my laptop and a map and headed over to my bed. I ran through a list of people I would have to find. They were all people who were either loyal to me or against Alex. Running through the list I came across a few types of creatures I thought I would not see. A few fallen angels, a demon and even a hybrid cross of a Vampire and a Werewolf. How has he managed to anger so many?

By god the boy was stupid.

I heard a loud crash from down stairs and the maid I compelled scream. Jumping out of bed I raced down stairs.

"What?" I asked her. She pointed to the ground and I looked down. Victoria, with a stake in her heart. There was a message attached to it. I picked it up and it read:

_Try to stop me again and the stake will be through your heart. _

_~Alex_

_P.S. She was a bitch who would of betrayed you sooner or later, so I guess I did you __a favor"_

That bastard! He killed my strongest witch. He'll pay for that but first I must return to conscripting.

"I'll kill you Alex! Even if it is my final breath"

Saying that reminded me of an ancient magic that hadn't been used in ages. It was banned from being used since someone used it to kill a powerful Emperor 1200 years ago. Everyone thought the journal which contained the magic's secrets had been lost but I remember seeing it someone in an inn somewhere in south-east Asia. I'll find that book. I must find that book so I can tie my life to Alex and Jackson's.

So if I die, so do they.


	22. Authors Note

I'm not going to be updating this weekend as I really don't have the motivation to at the moment. All the school drama productions I have been to this week has left me with only being able to think about them. So sorry to those who might have looked forward to me updating this weekend but I probably wont be updating till the holidays when I have more time. So umm yea sorry


	23. Chapter 20

Hey guys heres the next chapter of my story :D hope you like it

* * *

I turned Jackson. It was the first thing I did when I got back from killing that bitch Victoria. I could see the Vampire in Jackson manifesting. He made the occasional whimper as his new fangs came through and as the blood rushed to his face. I could see it was taking a toll on him so I dragged Jackson up to bed to get some sleep.

Morning came and Jackson was still out of it. I didn't have anything else to do so I just sat there and watched him sleep, occasionally caressing his face. I know that sounded creepy but Jackson was really cute and looked so innocent when he slept.

* * *

It had been 5 months since I killed Victoria and I was beginning to wonder if Tyler actually listened to me and left. But he couldn't have could he? That would be too easy and I knew he wouldn't give up that easily. But that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered to me at the moment was Jackson and school. I didn't really need to focus on school, I mean I've been to it like thirty times already. Jackson adapted rather quickly to his new life style and powers, he seemed to have the same amount of control over his blood lust as I did. When I discovered that I got a bit pissed, it took me years and him only five months. Jackson kept rubbing that in my face until one day when I got pissed and threw his across the room. After that Jackson knew not to piss me off.

"Hey there" Jackson said as he propped himself up on his side and placed his other hand on my chest.

"Hey" I replied. I began to feel closer with Jackson now that he was a Vampire because it meant I wasn't drawn in by the scent of his blood. It was relieving.

Everything was calm and quiet now. Well I thought so until I heard a scream from down stairs. Rebekah. I raced out of bed and down the stairs to see what she was screaming at. It was the head of the lunch lady from school. She was such a nice person. The note attached to her forehead read:

_You're next _

_With lots of love, your bestie Tyler._

"That bastard! I knew he hadn't left!" I yelled. Jackson looked like he was about to be sick. I knew I shouldn't be shocked at this as I've seen many heads cut off before but this one was a little closer to home. It was someone I knew. Someone from school. It's never been this close before, so this couldn't go down well. All I knew is that I had to end him before other innocent people got hurt.

"We have to kill him" I announced. Rebekah and Jackson nodded.

"Who can help us, I'm sure it would be just him here now that he knows how many friends we have here, most of which are one creature or another" Rebekah stated.

"Well there's us" Jackson started.

"Derek and the pack" I continued.

"And Stiles" Rebekah finished.

"But isn't he a human?" Jackson asked with a confused look on his face. Rebekah shook her head

"I was wondering how long it would be before you turned him" I said with a smirk.

"Well that makes nine of us" Rebekah said smiling "Nine powerful people, I sure we can take them down"

"Well then tonight we kill the bastard" I said, slamming my fist down into my other hand.

* * *

It was around nine o'clock at night and the nine of us were trekking through the forest looking for Tyler. For a Vampire bent on killing us he was hard to find. We walked from one end of the forest to the other and turns out the house he was staying in was on a hill not far from Derek's old house. There must be a recurring theme of creepy looking houses in this area. The plants and grass surrounding the house were all dead and the creepy part was it was a perfect circle. The land must have been tainted with dark magic. What the hell had he done?

"The house is guarded" Scott informed.

"How can you tell?" Jackson asked and turned to the younger wolf.

"You can smell the desire for revenge walking around the exterior of the house" I filled in.

Jackson's senses really did need sharpening.

I stepped out from behind the tree where I was hiding and walked towards the house. There was a man leaning up against the side wall and a woman standing at the door. They were both Vampires from the 1630's.

"Hey, come get some!" I yelled at them, successfully getting their attention. They bared their fangs at me and ran towards me. Rebekah and I ran behind them and grabbed their necks, turned them around and ripped out their hearts.

"Come" I whispered loud enough for Jackson, Stiles and Derek's pack could hear but not people inside.

They ran to me and Rebekah and we ran over to the front door. I kicked it in and be stormed in.

Wolves, Vampires and Withes threw themselves at us but we cut them down one by one and the end of it was a bloody mess. The carpet went from a cream colour to a deep crimson red.

"Where is he?!" I screamed at a vampire girl who was on the verge of dying.

"Down stairs" She choked out as her heart gave out. I walked over to the door that looked like it led downwards and knocked it down.

The nine of us raced down the stairs to see Tyler, two powerful Witches and three Vampires standing there. I knew this would end well. I raced to kill one of the Vampires before one of the witches would knock me down with their magic. Being weak to magic was annoying. Before I could get to one of them, both witches used their magic to take Rebekah, Stiles, Jackson and I out. We were sitting there on the ground screaming in pain as our blood vessels in our brain burst over and over again. I looked up to see Derek and his pack looking confused, they had no idea what to do.

"KILL THEM!" Rebekah managed to scream out.

The pack of werewolves's eyes flashed and they gave themselves over to their feral instinct giving them enough time to slaughter the Vampires and the Witches. We got ourselves up and I walked over to Tyler who was just laughing. It caused me to stop in my tracks.

"You're not protecting yourself, that means…" I started but went quite

"Yea I did" Tyler said evilly "You would want to kill yourself would you?"

"You used the bloodbinding spell?!" I screamed at Tyler.

"Yea I did" He said with a smirk on his face. Rebekah burst into a laughing fit.

"What?" Tyler and I both asked at the same time

"I destroyed that book with the spell 700 years ago" She laughed out

"But I have it right here" Tyler said confused. Rebekah turned on her bitch face.

"It's not an original copy, the spell you used is different. I compelled a bunch of Northern Shaolin monks from China to write and almost exact copy, the only difference was that spell. Afterwards I burnt the original" Rebekah said with her most bitchy attitude "A spell like that shouldn't be allowed to exist"

"Then what spell did I use?" Tyler asked, sounding a bit panicked.

"A spell that will cause you to die a slow painful death" Rebekah said in a monotone. There was a collection of gasps from around the room.

"What!?" Tyler screamed. He turned to run but I cut him off.

"Since you're going to die, why don't I grant you a merciful death, a swift death. Think of it as a parting gift" I said smiling sadistically. I plunged my hand into his chest and ripped his heart out.

Tyler was dead.

* * *

So that was Tyler's death. HOORAY! well the next chapter will probably be the last sorry but I had fun writing this story :D


	24. Chapter 21

been through we deserved it and it was summer holiday.

"I don't think I should have watched that airplane crash show last night" Jackson said with a shakey voice as he looked out nervously at the planes landing and taking off.

"I did warn you love" I said trying not to laugh, Jackson just looked over at me and poked his tongue out at me. I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Love you" Jackson whispered into the kiss. I hummed in agreement.

"I love you too" I said as I broke the kiss

"3:30 flight to Barcelona, Spain is now boarding at gate 7"

"There's our flight" I chirped and got out of my seat. I grabbed my bag and ran towards the gate.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jackson yelled as he scrambled to get his bag and chase after me.

We raced down the hall, I almost knocked one a sale sign over and tripped causing me to face plant right in front of our boarding gate. I quickly picked myself up and brushed myself off. I turned around to find Jackson rolling on the floor with laughter

"Fine then I'll go to Spain myself" I huffed out and walked towards the lady who check our tickets. I reached into my pocket to grab the tickets only to find that they weren't there.

"You're going to have a hard time getting on the plane without these" Jackson said with a evil grin as he waved both his and my tickets around.

I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot as I waited for Jackson to get our tickets checked

"Here you go" The lady behind the counter said and smiled.

I grabbed my bag and strutted down the gateway and on to the plane. Finding my seat, I sat down and stared out the window, trying my best to ignore Jackson who was now sitting down in his seat beside me.

"Don't be like this" Jackson said trying to hold my hand. I shook him off and continued to stare out the window.

"Look I'm sorry for laugh at you" Jackson apologised and sounding as if he was incredibly sad. I felt bad now. I turned to look at him and his face matched the tone of his voice. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand with one of mine and his neck with the other and pulled him in for a kiss. I could fell Jackson smile into the kiss.

"Aww, young love. Remember what it was like George?" A middle age woman was standing there just watch us. I broke the kiss and was looking anywhere but at the woman.

"Yes dear" Her husband said. She just huffed and slapped his arm and went off to find her own seat.

"Well that was awkward" I said looking back at Jackson who was beaming like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes it was" Jackson laughed. I was looking at our hands which were now laced together.

"You know, for a Vampire, your reflexes aren't that great" Jackson stated

"And for a Vampire, you're not very fast" I retorted. Jackson laughed and I ended up laughing as well. His laugh was so cute.

The plane was took off and it wasn't long till we were flying normally. I plugged in one of my earphones, started playing my music and closed my eyes. My head slowly started to fall towards Jackson and I ended up lying on his shoulder.

"I'm tired" I yawned as I straightened myself up.

"Well why don't you lie back down and go to sleep" Jackson suggested as he patted his shoulder as if to say 'use this as your pillow'. I nodded and placed my head back on his shoulder. Jackson kissed the top of my head as he said 'goodnight, sleep tight'.

We had been in Spain for a month now and it was still fun as ever. We partied, swam at the beach, tanned in the sun and went out to eat every night. At the moment it was sunset and Jackson and I were standing out on the hill behind our little cottage. We stood there staring out at the ocean hand in hand and as the sun touched the ocean I pulled Jackson in for a deep passionate kiss. It was identical to the time I was out here with Tyler. Only this time it was a thousand times better. This time I was sure I had found the person I love, the person I will spend an eternity with.

"I love you Alex la Vie"

"I love you too, Jackson Whittmore"

* * *

Well thats it folks. I hope you liked my story, didnt really turn out how I thought it would but yea oh well. Still its finished and I happy with it. Im proud that I actually finished it :D well that it, I don't think Im going to write a sequel but if I do I'll update this one to say that there is


End file.
